


Все - психи, или Изыди, сатана

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Волдеморт пришел к Поттерам на растерзание младенца. Он создал крестраж, но не развоплощается, а встает и уходит прежде, чем его застает Дамблдор. Гарри болен крестражем. Он беспокойный, шумный и создает много проблем мальчику. Волдеморт - Министр Магии, Дамблдор - не очень сильная оппозиция его политике. К кому примкнет Гарри Поттер, который считает себя и других психами, а общение с крестражем в голове - происками сатаны?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава 1, Где ещё ничего не происходит

Утро на Тисовой улице в доме четыре, в семье Дурслей, начиналось одинаково. Раньше всех поднималась Петуния, готовила завтрак, вставал Вернон, который торопился на работу, и просыпался Дадли, не желавший идти в школу. Единственный человек, который никуда не спешил– это десятилетний мальчик Гарри Поттер, который находился на амбулаторном лечении в психиатрическом отделении городской больницы. Но не торопился – это не значит, что он бездельничал. Каждое утро он совершал поливку газона и цветущих клумб, наблюдал, чтобы окна, обращенные на дома соседей, блестели от яркого солнечного света, настолько они должны быть чистыми, и следил за порядком в доме. «Чистота в доме – чистота в голове», - твердила Петуния. Поэтому, что бы Голос в голове не говорил, Гарри, прежде всего, слушал тетушку, затем дядю Вернона, и только потом слушал наставления Голоса в голове.  
Голос был вредным. Он часто подговаривал Гарри сделать маленькую гадость, типа положить кнопку на стул, или найти кошачьи какашки на газоне у миссис Фигг и подложить в новые кроссовки Дадли, или все носки кузена замочить в ведре с нашатырем, и тогда они приобретали устойчивый запах кошачьей мочи.  
У Голоса было имя. Самое обычное – Том. Гарри так и сказал мистеру Ахертону, своему лечащему врачу. Но в начале года, этой зимой Том из головы рассказал о себе намного больше. Оказывается, он не простой Том, а могущественный волшебник, его полное имя Том Марволо Риддл, и он хочет быть Министром Магии. Тогда, в начале февраля, Гарри отправили в детское отделение психиатрической больницы и продержали его до начала лета. Том злился, крушил все вокруг, и Гарри привязывали к кровати, чтобы не навредил ни себе, ни другим. Однажды ему даже пришлось побывать в комнате с мягкой обивкой, потому что Том требовал волшебную палочку и убивать какой-то абракадаброй.  
Короче, жизнь у Гарри была не сахар. Он пытался угодить тетушке, дяде и даже Дадли не трогал, и Дурсли к июлю успокоились. Когда же Том узнал, что Гарри в конце месяца исполнится одиннадцать лет, он присмирел и обрадовался одновременно.  
_«Скоро у тебя начнутся большие перемены,_ \- сказал Риддл, - _ожидай письма»._  
«Какого письма? – спросил Гарри недоверчиво.  
_«Ты отправишься в Хогвартс, самую удивительную школу для таких, как ты»,_ \- с восторгом ответил Том.  
«Таких же психов, как я?»  
_«Ты не псих, ты – особенный. Ты – избранный. Ты – волшебник»._  
«Не рассказывай мне сказки, - перебил Гарри. – Волшебства не существует, ты врешь».  
_«Убедишься сам,_ \- ответил Том. – _Интересно, кто к тебе придет с письмом, директор Дамблдор или профессор Макгонагалл, а может Хагрид, но это уже нереально»._  
Гарри предупредил Дурслей о возможном приходе гостей на его день рождения. Вернон орал, брызжа слюной, Петуния молчала, как рыба, а Дадли закрылся в своей спальне.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохшись, ответил Вернон. – Пусть приходят. Но никакого угощения. Я вообще их выгоню, если они что-то потребуют. Психам здесь не место!  
День рождения Гарри никто не отмечал, впрочем, как обычно, потому что он сам часто забывал о нем. В восемь утра раздался стук в дверь. Вернон, оставшийся по такому случаю дома, задрожал от гнева, предвкушая тяжелый разговор, а Петуния, набравшись, наконец, смелости, открыла дверь.


	2. Глава 2, В которой ведутся переговоры

В двери вошел великан, вслед за ним просочился Северус Снейп. Следующие события произошли одновременно. Для Петунии явление «психа» Снейпа настолько было шокирующим, что с криком: «Снейп!» грохнулась в обморок. «Экзорцист!» – крикнул Гарри и быстренько закрылся в чулане под лестницей. Дадли побежал по лестнице в свою комнату за битой, надеясь, что бита по темечку окажется действенней любой ненормальности. Вернон побагровел от злости, что все его бросили, и онемел от шокирующего осознания своей беспомощности.  
\- Здравствуйте! – поклонился великан. – Меня зовут Хагрид. Я принес письмо из школы, в которой Гарри Поттер будет учиться.   
\- В школе для психов? – наконец выговорил Вернон.  
\- В школе для волшебников, милейший, - резко ответил Снейп. – Поттер, выходи из этой помойки! Прочитай письмо, и мы можем проваливать!  
\- Я здесь живу, - гнусаво ответил мальчик. – И в чулане светло и чисто! Я даже могу книги читать тут по вечерам.  
\- Гарри, выходи, - проговорил Хагрид, - у меня есть конфетки «Берти Бортс». Они такие вкусные! – и потряс пакетиком перед закрытой дверью.  
\- С любым вкусом, - иронично добавил «экзорцист» Снейп. – Даже со вкусом соплей летучих мышей.   
\- У летучих мышей бывает насморк? – переспросил Гарри. – Это интересно. Но что вы еще можете предложить, чтобы я вышел?  
\- У меня есть с собой философский камень, - со вздохом произнес великан. – Если хочешь, могу тебе дать подержать. Навсегда тебе его не дам. Он нужен профессору Дамблдору для опытов.  
\- Дамблдор? Это старый маразматик, который готов спасти весь мир от насморка? – Гарри вспомнил, что ему говорил Голос-Том.  
\- Совершенно точно, - сказал Снейп, махая руками перед Хагридом, который был готов все рассказать о Великом волшебнике и директоре Хогвартса.  
\- Мистер экзорцист, а что вы мне предложите, если я выйду? – спросил Гарри. – Или вы хотите, чтобы я пошел за слабоумным идиотом?  
Хагрид выпучил глаза, а Снейп улыбнулся.   
\- Могу подарить БОЛЬШУЮ змею, - сказал профессор, - она такая большая, что болтается по школе, и ее только пауки и боятся.  
\- А ваша змея…  
\- Василиск, - подсказывает Снейп.  
\- Ваша змея может съесть директора? Ну, или лошадку? Если ее боятся пауки, то она не такая уж и большая.  
\- Мой Арагог ростом с могучую сосну в Запретном лесу, - высморкался Хагрид в огромный красно-зеленый платок. - Арагог – мой друг-паук.  
\- Ладно, - смилостивился Гарри Поттер, - давайте ваше письмо.   
Открылась щеколда, Хагрид засунул в щель конверт, и дверь обратно захлопнулась. В этот момент очнулась Петуния.   
\- Гарри, сыночек, - запричитала тетушка, - они заперли тебя в чулан!  
\- Поттер, выходи! – рассердился Снейп. – Иначе я за себя не отвечаю! Он сам себя закрыл, - почему-то объяснил он разгневанной женщине.  
\- До чего дошли волшебники, - разгневался Вернон, - бедного ребенка сейчас таблетками придется спасать. Он же – маленький сиротка. Никто его не пожалеет, не приголубит. А если вы будете дальше нести ахинею, его придется в дневной стационар возить. А бензин – дорогой, пешком идти далеко, кто за ним присмотрит? – и Вернон зарыдал от беспросветного горя. – Бедный мальчик! Уходите!  
Открылась дверь чулана и показалась чумазая мордашка Гарри. Он тоже всхлипнул.  
\- Я не хочу от вас уходить, дядя, - проговорил он, - вы все-таки заботитесь обо мне, но я думаю, что нужно ходить в школу. Не в одну, так в другую. Тем более она для таких психов, как я.   
\- Там и лечение соответствующее, - ехидно сказал Снейп. – Зельеварение почти каждый день, лекарство готовлю я, Чары, Защита от Темных Искусств, для особо тупоголовых и слабоумных - квиддич всегда в наличии. Больничное Крыло всегда переполнено.  
\- Защита от Темных Искусств? – обрадовался Гарри. – Прямо для меня! У меня так часто темнеет в глазах.  
И он наконец-то поднял глаза на своих гостей. Снейп отпрянул, а Хагрид проговорил: «ё-моё! Бедный мальчик!»   
На глаза стоило посмотреть. От природы ярко-зеленые, они блестели, будто они сами яркое солнце, но припухшие, больные и уставшие, а ресницы от бессилия не могли поднять тяжелые, угрюмо-нависшие веки. Казалось, в глазах навсегда поселилась Вечность и Смерть.   
«Глаза Дементора», - подумалось Снейпу.  
\- Идемте, господа, покупать мне волшебную палочку, - обреченно ответил Гарри, - Хотя какой из меня волшебник… Псих и есть псих!  
\- Психи вы оба, господа Хагрид и ты, Снейп, – разъяренно ответила Петуния. – Гарри, стой, выпей таблеточку, чтоб не сковало тебя от переживаний. Потом же хуже будет! Придется уколы делать, а ты от них как вареный овощ – спишь много.   
Гарри послушно выпил маленькую таблетку и отправился вслед за Хагридом и Снейпом. В новый волшебный мир, полный «психов», таких, как он.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Голос запрещает говорить

Хагрид, Снейп и Гарри вышли на безлюдную улицу.   
\- Ну что, аппарируем? – беспечно спросил Хагрид.  
\- Ну да, - со вздохом ответил Снейп. Он был против такого способа перемещения, неизвестно, как среагирует мальчик, но ничего не поделаешь – так было быстрее.  
\- Гарри, возьми меня за руку, - ответил Хагрид.  
Мальчик опасливо посмотрел на великана и схватился за руку Снейпа. Он почувствовал тьму в глазах, затем его будто протянуло сквозь маленькую трубу, и они оказались в Лондоне, возле кабачка «Дырявый котел», который был виден только волшебникам.  
\- Ох! – пробормотал Гарри, и его вырвало прямо на тротуар. – Так же нельзя сразу! – произнес он.  
Во рту было кисло и противно, а все тело болело.   
\- Не хочу! – заявил он. – Не хочу никуда идти.  
\- Гарри, надо, - мягко ответил профессор Снейп, - давай зайдем в этот кабачок, и ты выпьешь сливочного пива. Тебе сразу станет легче.  
\- Не хочу пива! – заявил мальчик. – Хочу мороженого!  
\- О! – заявил Хагрид. – Вот мы пройдем через потайной проход, и ты попробуешь самое лучшее в мире мороженое. Клянусь! – и ударил кулаком в грудь. Раздался глухой звук в груди, а в карманах что-то зазвенело.  
\- Точно? – переспросил Гарри. – Мне тетя Петуния разрешает мороженое только на день рождения Дадли.  
\- Мы не врем, - ответил Снейп, которому Гарри явно симпатизировал, - ты попробуешь мороженое, и у тебя сразу поднимется настроение. Оно очень вкусное.  
\- А почему вы мне помогаете? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Я, так сказать, заинтересованная сторона, - ответил Снейп. – Больше сказать не могу, но ты и сам узнаешь. Попозже.  
\- Не люблю загадки, - скривился Гарри. – Но мне так плохо, что я готов попробовать.  
Они прошли сквозь темную комнату, где сидели какие-то неведомые люди. Многие были в капюшонах и совершенно не обращали внимания на зашедшую троицу. Гарри вместе со спутниками прошел сквозь зал. Не задерживаясь, они прошли через заднюю дверь. Хагрид достал из закромов мантии розовый зонтик и постучал по кирпичной стенке. Гарри вытаращил глаза.   
\- Какой смешной зонтик, - пробормотал он, - надеюсь, вы не превращаете им людей в мышей.  
В этот момент стена раздвинулась, и Гарри взвизгнул.  
\- А! – заорал он. - Я боюсь!  
\- Проходи, - нетерпеливо бросил Снейп, - и ты увидишь волшебную улицу.  
\- Улицу психов? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Хуже, - ответил Снейп снова, - бардак и кошмар. Но я привык.  
Они прошли, и Гарри, вцепившись в мантию Снейпа, как самого разумного из их троицы, прошел сквозь стену.  
О божечки! Гарри растерялся и сквозь мутные глаза смотрел на удивительных людей. Они были в мантиях и остроконечных шляпах и оживленно разговаривали. А улица! Что тут только не было. Магазинчики, кафе и аптеки.   
\- Мороженое! – слабым голосом проговорил мальчик. – А то я умру от сумасшествия. Где мои таблетки? Тетя Петуния! Я хочу к тете домой! Мне нужно было больше таблеток! Я схожу с ума!  
Было действительно на что посмотреть. На насестах сидели совы, в клетках квакали жабы, в других клетках ползали змеи. Люди продавали метлы, в аптеках продавалась драконья печень, а в книжных магазинах находились чудовищные книги. У Гарри голова пошла кругом. Его самые большие страхи исполнялись на глазах. Он глубоко задышал, чтобы справиться с ужасом.   
Но все было не так плохо. Они повернули за угол и оказались в милом и красивом месте, где стояли ярко-раскрашенные столики.  
\- Вот здесь продают мороженое, - объявил Снейп.  
\- А как же Гринготтс? – спросил великан  
\- Подождет, - отмахнулся профессор, - ты же видишь, мальчику плохо. Ему нужно подкрепиться. Настроение поднимется, и он уже не так бурно будет реагировать на гоблинов.  
\- Гоблинов? – спросил Гарри. – Это страшные создания, которые берегут сокровища в горе?  
\- Совершенно верно, - обрадовано ответил Хагрид. – Ты угадал. Там мы возьмем деньги с сейфа, которые оставили тебе родители. Они были богатыми.   
\- Очень богатыми, - подтвердил Снейп. – Роду Поттеров уже почти семьсот лет.   
\- Ух ты, - обрадовался Гарри. – Тогда я не боюсь. Деньги я люблю. И тетушке помощь будет на лекарства. У меня очень много денег уходит на лечение, - добавил он.  
\- Не нужно тебе никакое лечение, - пробасил Хагрид, - ты вполне нормальный мальчик. Ты – волшебник. И очень добрый и хороший.  
Гарри прислонился к Снейпу. Что-то странное говорит великан. Но впрочем, он все проверит. Если существует такое место, как Косой переулок, может, и вправду, ему будет легче переносить те странности, что с ним происходят.  
\- А со змеями говорить – это волшебство? – с опаской спросил он, когда ему принесли лимонно-шоколадное мороженое.  
\- Необычно, но ничего страшного, - нахмурился Снейп. – Такое бывает.   
Гарри набросился на вкуснятину.   
\- Теперь в Гринготтс, - нетерпеливо произнес Хагрид, которому не терпелось положить философский камень в банк.  
Гарри поел, и они снова пошли. Теперь в большое ярко-белое здание, где сидели гоблины и считали в больших книгах наличие денег у различных людей. Они обратились к поверенному делами Поттеров, и Гарри пришлось ехать на тележке вниз, внутрь горы. Гарри не выдержал, и его снова вырвало. Снейп очистил одежду Гарри и наколдовал струйку воды с палочки, чтобы Гарри попил.   
\- А! – завопил юный волшебник. – Колдовство! Изыди, сатана! - и он перекрестился.  
\- Так ты будешь пить или нет? – нетерпеливо спросил Снейп.  
Гарри заворчал, но все же попил. Во рту снова было противно, и вода приятно охладила желудок. Зачем же по таким горкам носиться? Наконец, они оказались у сейфа Поттеров. Гоблин открыл дверь, и Гарри ахнул. Сколько золота! Ему на всю жизнь хватит! Как будет рада тетушка! Ему не придется всю жизнь сидеть у нее на шее. Он взял, сколько вместилось в его карманы.   
\- Гарри, нужно купить все для школы, - сказал Хагрид.  
\- Да? – спросил Гарри. Тогда он взял еще больше, отчего его карманы топорщились, подсказывая любому прохожему, что у него там.   
\- Профессор, может, вы возьмете для меня в свои карманы? – спросил Гарри. – Мне нужно будет обменять и принести домой. На лекарства, - добавил он.  
\- Раз на лекарства, то хорошо, - покладисто ответил Снейп. Он был уверен так же, как и Хагрид, что Гарри Поттеру не нужны были никакие таблетки, но мальчика трудно было переубедить.  
Они вновь неслись по горкам, но уже наверх. Гарри стало легче, и он уже спокойно перенес гонку.  
Затем были покупки. Было весело и необычно. Гарри с радостью отнесся к телескопу и весам. Снейп был доволен травами, которые они приобрели. Гарри уверил, что с удовольствием будет заниматься Зельеварением. Он уже умел немножко готовить, и обещал профессору, что будет стараться на его уроках. Хагрид только недовольно пробурчал. Только волшебная палочка внушала опасение.   
Когда веселые покупки закончились, Хагрид вручил ему билет на поезд, который повезет Поттера в Хогвартс.   
\- Платформа девять и три четверти? Но как так может быть? – удивился Гарри.   
\- Тебе на девятой платформе объяснят. Не волнуйся, - ответил Хагрид.   
\- А мантии не страшные? – спросил Гарри. – Уж очень похож я в них на маленького священника.  
\- Вполне обычные мантии, - уверил профессор Снейп. – Там так все ходят.   
\- Хорошо, - ответил Гарри.   
\- Тогда до встречи в Хогвартсе, - ответил Хагрид и аппарировал.  
Гарри был потрясен. Хагрид исчез, а как ему добираться домой? Естественно, что на поезде, но самому ему ехать было страшно. Он с мольбой посмотрел на профессора Снейпа.   
\- Профессор, у меня есть деньги, - ответил Гарри, - даже обычные. Но, может, вы меня провезете домой? Мне страшно, мне давно пора выпить таблетки.  
Снейп заскрежетал зубами. Идиот Хагрид. Бросить ребенка среди незнакомого города!   
\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - я повезу тебя домой. Но только в этот раз.  
И Гарри впервые в жизни прокатился на поезде с Лондона в Литтл-Уингинг. Это было здорово! Он наблюдал за пейзажем за окном, рядом сидел профессор, который молчал, но его присутствие ободряло. Более того, он с вокзала тащил сундук с вещами Гарри.   
Когда они оказались у дверей дома, Снейп попрощался и исчез таким же образом, как и Хагрид. Гарри поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но тут в голове раздался властный Голос Риддла:  
 _«Не смей никому рассказывать, где ты был, что делал и сколько у тебя денег!»  
_


	4. Глава 4, В которой Голос предвкушает развлечения

Первого сентября в десять тридцать утра семья Дурслей стояла на вокзале Кингс-Кросс в Лондоне. Вернон переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь ни у кого задать дурацкий вопрос. Петуния улыбалась лошадиной улыбкой с обратным намерением. Дадли боксировал, а Гарри пытался глядеть во все глаза, ожидая того, кто мог бы ответить, как пройти на платформу девять и три четверти. Наконец, возле них остановилась рыжеволосая семейка с пятью детьми, большинство которых держали такие же тележки, как и Гарри. Поттера привлекли странно одетая девочка и младший мальчик, вот они-то странно и выглядели. Девочка была одета в нечто, похожее на ночнушку, и в резиновых сапогах, а мальчик - ну мальчик. Не такой, как все. «Психи», - решил Гарри и толкнул Дадли. Дадли не понял и толкнул кузена в ответ. Тот согнулся и с трудом прошептал тете Петунье:  
\- Тетушка, вот странная семья, может, они психи, как и я?  
\- Очень похоже, - громко ответила Петунья, оглядывая семью с головы до ног, одетую в странные наряды. Надев на свое лицо самое приветливое выражение, она спросила:  
\- Я прошу прощения, вы случайно не волшебники?  
\- Волшебники, - неприязненно ответила мать семейства, оглядывая Дурслей,. – А что?  
\- Вот мальчик не знает, как пройти на платформу девять и три четверти, вы ему не поможете? – и вытолкнула смущенного Гарри из-за спины.  
\- Ах, этот мальчик, - сразу же улыбнулась женщина, - со странными глазами и в очках. Да, конечно.  
\- Вы меня знаете? – настороженно спросил Гарри.  
\- Нас проинструктировали, - ответила женщина. Наклонившись, она прошептала Гарри: - Вот разгоняешься в эту нишу и попадаешь на нужную платформу. Там увидишь Хогвартс-экспресс. Все просто.  
Гарри недоверчиво хмыкнул. Тогда старший из сыновей кивнул Гарри, разогнался и скрылся в нише, на которую указывала его мать.  
\- Эге-гей! – рассмеялся Гарри и крикнул на ходу: - Пока, дядя, тетя. Дадли, до встречи летом! – и скрылся.  
\- Ох! – приложила Петунья к глазам платочек. – Лишь бы Гарри было хорошо среди таких больных, как он.  
И она с подозрением глянула на рыжеволосую семейку. Неужели они все такие больные, как Гарри? Хотя, возможно, это передается по наследству. Вернон махнул рукой и со своей семьей ушел с девятой платформы, не обратив внимания на то, что самый младший сын рыжего семейства их уже ненавидел.  
***  
Гарри с трудом нашел свободное купе. Даже полупустые, в которых сидело по одному человеку, увидев замутненные лекарствами глаза Гарри, тащившему огромный сундук, кричали: «Занято, кыш, псих!» Только в конце поезда Гарри нашел свободное местечко. Вздохнув спокойно и расслабившись, он пристроился поудобней. На плече у него болталась сумка, в которую тетя Петунья положила с собой обед и полпачки лекарств. Гарри знал, когда их принимать, и выпил одну желтую, одну большую белую и одну маленькую. Последняя была стимулятором, чтобы Гарри не грохнулся спать среди всеобщего собрания детей. Выпив таблетки, он запил кока-колой и заел бургером из Макдональдса – тетя решила его побаловать напоследок. Когда же она его увидит! И очень переживала, чтобы Гарри вовремя принимал лечение. Несмотря на уверения Снейпа, что он лечит детей, почти половину сундука Гарри занимали лекарства. Но об этом никто не знал.  
Зашел рыжий мальчик, которого Гарри не заметил на платформе.  
\- Привет, я Рон Уизли, - ответил он, устраивая свой сундук рядом с Гарриным.  
\- Привет, я Гарри Поттер, - приветливо ответил Гарри.  
\- И чем ты знаменит? – спросил Рон Уизли.  
\- Ничем, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- У тебя такой шрам на лбу, - ужаснулся Рон. – Наверняка, тебя долго лечили. Или темное заклятие приложило.  
\- До сих пор лечат, - ответил Гарри и показал на таблетки.  
Рона передернуло. Он не любил больных и больницы и решил сбежать как можно быстрее от этого мальчишки. А глаза вообще ужасные! Как можно что-либо увидеть через очки с такими глазами.  
Открылась дверь, и заглянули полноватый мальчик и растрепанная девочка, уже одетые в мантии.  
\- Здравствуйте, вы не видели жабу Невилла? – спросила девочка.  
\- Иди, иди отсюда! – гаркнул Рон. Он был не в настроении.  
\- Ой! Кто здесь больной? – спросила девочка, увидев рассыпанные таблетки.  
\- Я, - захрипел Гарри, захлебнувшись кока-колой.  
\- Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, - не обращая внимания на рыжего, сказала девочка, - кажется, я знаю, чем ты болен. Но это не страшно! С этим можно жить.  
Она с сочувствием посмотрела на Гарри. Действительно, глаза выглядели страшновато, но Гермиона решила, что с этим мальчиком будет дружить. Она еще не решила, сможет ли оно поддерживать морально, вдруг они попадут на разные факультеты, но обязательно поможет, чем сможет. Ведь ее родители врачи! Пусть и стоматологи, но она знает многое и о других медицинских профессиях.  
Дверь открылась очередной раз.  
\- Кто тут? – спросил очередной гость. Он был белобрыс с серыми глазами. Его сопровождали похожие друг на друга вассалы.  
\- Гарри Поттер, - ответил Гарри.  
\- О! Известный Гарри Поттер! – улыбнулся белобрысый. – Ну и как тебя угораздило?  
\- Известный? – поразились присутствующие.  
\- Ну как же, - скривился Белобрысый. – Его родители были противниками Того-Кого-Следует-Тихо-Называть. Они были убиты Лордом Волдемортом, нашим Министром.  
В голове у Гарри раздался мысленный клич. Гарри не понял, что Голос в голове хотел сказать, но блок в виде таблеток обещал молчание Тома.  
\- Драко Малфой, - поздоровался белобрысый.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - протянул руку Гарри, а Рон фыркнул. Гермиона тоже протянула руку, и по-мужски, крепко, пожала руку Малфою.  
\- Ого, малявка, ты сильная, - удивился Драко. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Гермиона Грейджер, - сурово ответила девочка.  
Малфой было скривился, но промолчал.  
\- Я – магглорожденная, - сказала девочка. – Я понимаю твое молчание. Я рада.  
Малфой знакомо приподнял бровь. Все его кривляки Гарри очень кого-то напоминали, но не мог понять кого.  
Показалась тележка со сладостями и веселая толстушка.  
\- Сладости и всевкусности, ребятушки, что будем покупать?  
\- Ничего, - быстро ответил Рон.  
\- Я наелся, - сказал Гарри, - но с удовольствием попробую Берти Ботс.  
\- Фу, - скривился Драко.  
\- А что это такое? – заинтересовалась Гермиона.  
Ребята накупили сладостей, а Гарри наконец-то попробовал горошинку соплей летучих мышей.  
\- Ага! – закричал он и запрыгал по переполненному купе.  
\- Ненормальный, разве можно прыгать по ногам? – заворчал Рон.  
\- Даже если ненормальный, я лучший в мире прыгун! – закричал Гарри. Он был счастлив. Профессор Снейп оказался прав – драже оказалось великолепным.  
\- Псих! – засмеялась Гермиона, - но я так, любя. Не обижайся.  
\- Так ты любишь уже Гарри? – ревниво спросил Драко.  
\- Не волнуйся, псих у нас Гарри, а ты – всего лишь дурачок! – умилилась Гермиона.  
\- Я – чистокровный! – возмутился Драко. Все засмеялись, даже Рон осмелел. Несмотря на ворчание и фырканье с его стороны, ему показалось так же весело, как и дома.  
Незаметно стемнело, и ребята разошлись по купе одеваться по-школьному. Когда Хогвартс-экспресс остановился, дети рассыпались по перрону. Первокурсников встретил Хагрид. Он крикнул:  
\- Гарри Поттер!  
\- Я здесь, - слабым голосом ответил Гарри. Он уже предчувствовал неприятности.  
\- Когда закончится Распределение, тебя встретит профессор Снейп. Тебе нужно будет с ним поговорить.  
\- Ура! – обрадовано крикнул Гарри, и ближайшие школьники удивленно на него обернулись.  
Гарри вырвало, когда он переплывал озеро, но Хагрид ничем ему не помог. Так кисло и было во рту, пока он не нашел случайно завалящую конфетку. Но это уже было на Распределении. Как только Шляпа коснулась его головы, она крикнула:  
\- Слизерин!  
Раздались негромкие хлопки. Зато Гарри заметил, что за учительским столом хлопал профессор Снейп, и он с радостью замахал ему рукой.  
Гарри не поразило ни небо вместо потолка, ни парящие свечи. даже привидения казались ему привычными. Голос в голове молчал, но Гарри чувствовал его радость. Казалось, что в голове у Гарри все дома. Но может, это только обманчивое чувство?  
Так и оказалось. Когда первокурсников-слизеринцев отпустили спать, профессор Снейп почтил спальню Гарри Поттера своим присутствием. Он необычайно сурово обратился к нему:  
\- Мистер Поттер, а теперь выкладывайте все вещи из своего сундука.  
\- Все? – захныкал Гарри.  
\- Все.  
С начинающимся ревом у Гарри профессор Снейп забирал все коробочки с лекарствами. Они занимали четверть сундука, пришлось тетушке даже выложить несколько книг из причитающегося списка.  
\- А как же я буду ходить на уроки? Я же буду с ума сходить! – бился в плаче Гарри.  
\- Есть директор, есть профессора, есть медсестра, и, в конце концов, есть я, - сурово ответил профессор Снейп.  
С надрывом Гарри бросился к своему декану и вцепился в мантию.  
\- Если есть вы, то я согласен, - заревел он тише.  
\- Я сам буду варить вам зелья, - успокаивающе сказал Ужас Хогвартса. - И в крайнем случае, я отведу вас в больницу.  
\- Этого недостаточно, - хныкал Гарри.  
\- Ну хорошо, я отведу вас к Самому Главному Врачу по вашей болезни, и он посмотрит, что можно сделать.  
\- Хорошо, - вытер нос Гарри. – Но обещайте хорошего доктора!  
\- Обещаю, - терпеливо ответил профессор Снейп. – Кроме того, я обещаю вам полностью загруженный уроками день. Вы согласны? Или вам нужно побольше отдыхать?  
\- Нет, нет, - замотал головой Гарри, - отдыхать необязательно. Я тете Петунье целый день помогаю, и мне будет скучно без дела.  
«О Мерлин, мне предстоит нескучных семь лет!» - подумал декан Слизерина.  
_«А уж как мне будет весело»,_ \- ухмыльнулся в голове Гарри Том Риддл, но этого никто не услышал.


	5. Глава 5, В которой Голос хочет есть

Северус Снейп не обеспокоился тем, что Гарри на следующее утро не проснулся и пропустил уроки. Было странно, но учитывая вчерашнее болезненное состояние Гарри, он решил, что мальчик может отдохнуть. Когда же и на второй день Поттер не пошел никуда, кроме посещения туалета, он заволновался. Что происходит? Синдром отмены? Гарри был немедленно отправлен в Больничное крыло и госпитализирован. Гарри бредил. Он отвечал: «да, нет, изыди сатана, прости меня господи, уйди, не хочу тебя слышать» и тому подобное. Профессор срочно решил варить зелья, помогающие возвратить Гарри в сознание. Это ему удалось практически сразу. После принятия зелья для улучшения памяти, концентрации внимания мальчик решил просто лежать и улыбаться. Он отдыхал. Вечером безо всякого снотворного спокойно спал. Что за странная болезнь? Через две недели Гарри Поттер был готов к учебе и утром в понедельник отправился на завтрак.   
Завтрак…. Этот первый завтрак, который изменил все вокруг. Поттер вылил тыквенный сок на пол, бросил яичницу с жареными колбасками под ноги гриффиндорцам, а жареная картошка полетела в голову Миллисенты Булстроуд. Яркая интересная толстушка была душой компании, и она всхлипнула: «Псих!» и убежала в свою спальню, чтобы исправить свою прическу.  
Драко Малфой моргнул Маркусу Флинту, и тот понимающе усмехнулся. Поттера нужно бить втемную! Нужно было дождаться субботы, чтобы помучался на выходных, а то мадам Помфри быстро вылечит его синяки.  
\- Поттер, в чем дело? – неслышно подошел декан Слизерина.  
\- Я хочу на завтрак бекон, на обед стейк минимальной прожарки, а на ужин – отварной рыбки, - застонал Поттер, закатывая глаза. Но Снейпа было уже не обмануть: глаза выглядели яркими и блестящими. Но озорного блеска он не распознал, и отдал распоряжение домовикам специальную диету для Поттера.   
Гермиона Грейнджер, студентка Райвенкло, понимающе усмехнулась. Ей самой была неприятна пища, подаваемая в Хогвартсе. Она постоянно была сонной, уставала с непривычки и часто ошибалась. Но Гарри был такой хрупкий и болезненный, может, ему была одному подходящая пища в школе.   
Тео Нотт, с сожалением смотрел на пирог на обед. Поттеру подали стейк, и от него соблазнительно пахло. Так готовила его лучшая домовиха в доме! Правда, гарнир Поттеру не дали, но, кажется, парень не страдал. Он с аппетитом съел, но было видно, что ему мало. Он часто вздыхал и смотрел на жующих слизеринцев, а те тушевались под его взглядом. Псих – и есть псих.  
Поттер и правда страдал. Он два дня кричал и бушевал, что хочет жареной картошки и пирога с патокой, но Риддл в голове был неумолим. Он мягко увещевал Гарри, что все в порядке, что скоро это пройдет, а если ему что-то не нравится – психиатрическая больница ждет его с распростертыми объятиями. Там будут ему кашки и безвкусные супчики. И никакого мяса!   
К среде парень присмирел, он уже не кричал в туалете: «Жира! Жира!», но Риддл обещал ему развлечение в виде бросания жареной картошки в голову Булстроуд, добавив к ним слова: «Жирная корова!»  
Как раз в среду вечером на ужин опять дали жареную картошку. У Гарри Поттера по прежнему третий день на вечер подавалась одна отварная рыбка. Гарри думал заскучать от такой тоскливой еды, его прельщала только Томова забава. Он быстро расправился со своим хеком и уставился на Миллисенту. Та с ненавистью посмотрела на Поттера и скосила глаза. Гарри уловил момент, когда можно было бросить ненавистную еду ей на мантию:  
\- Жирная корова! – крикнул он ей прямо в лицо.   
Миллисента покраснела и бросила ему в лицо горсть картошки. Гарри увернулся, и еда попала на мантию Тео Нотта. Тео хотел схватить за шиворот сорванца Поттера, но тот схватил с чужой тарелки картошки и попал на изумительно красивую и дорогую мантию Драко Малфоя. Драко рассердился, хоть и симпатизировал Гарри, и бросил свою порцию не только на своего приятеля, но и на Нотта, и Флинта, и даже красавца Забини.   
Завязалась слизеринская потасовка в виде бросания жареной картошки. Остальные факультеты с ужасом смотрели на виновника всей этой катавасии Гарри Поттера. Тот смеялся и бросался картошкой, как все. Было весело, пока не подошла профессор Макгонагалл:  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы с ума сошли?  
\- Да, давно, - улыбаясь, ответил он, - но я требую адвоката! – громко заявил он.  
\- Никаких адвокатов, мистер Поттер! Пятьдесят баллов с Слизерина!  
\- Минерва, ты слышала? – вкрадчиво спросил подошедший Северус. – Мальчик чего-то хочет, давай выслушаем его.  
\- Почему нам не дают отварной картошки? Я очень люблю пюре! – нагло заявил Поттер.  
Профессор Макгонагалл задумалась, а Снейп заявил:  
\- Действительно! С завтрашнего дня пусть подадут пюре. Так, как любит мистер Поттер, - скалясь, ответил декан Слизерина.  
\- Я обещаю ее съесть, - открывая глаза шире, в которых плескалось темное болото, признался Гарри в самом страшном грехе. Снейпу показалось, что в том болоте плескалась лягушка, но, наверное, это было обманчивое ощущение.  
Наутро в четверг подали яичницу с колбасками и картофельным пюре. Миллисента бегом съела пюре, и это было намного лучше, чем жирная жареная. Она заметила одобрительный взгляд Поттера, но потянуться за яичницей было ошибкой. Поттер быстро опрокинул ее на мантию Милли. Слизеринцы уже жалели милую толстушку, ставшую предметом травли Поттера. Но Милли не сдавалась, и с пятном на мантии храбро подошла к учительскому столу.   
\- Профессор Снейп, - давясь слезами под взглядами всего Большого зала, заявила Булстроуд, - может, и нам пусть яйца отваренные дают? Дома мне дают яйцо всмятку.  
\- Дорогая Милли, для тебя все что угодно! – успокаивающе ответил декан Слизерина – Возьми мое.  
И он протянул яйцо в пашотнице, к которому еще не притронулся. Учителя одобрительно закивали. Действительно бескорыстный поступок. На этот раз задумался профессор Флитвик. Что-то было не так, но декан Райвенкло еще не догадался.  
Миллисента торжествующе глянула на Поттера! Она не сдается. Подумаешь, какой-то полукровка. Она еще будет красивой девушкой, когда вырастет.  
Вечером в тот же четверг многие слизеринцы заглядывали на уху с одиноким кусочком рыбы в тарелке Поттера.   
\- Я тоже рыбный суп хочу! – встал Тео.   
\- Сиди лучше, - зашикал Забини. – Лучше Поттеру задницу надерем.   
Маркус Флинт задумчиво ковырялся в пастушьем пироге. Он последний год был капитаном команды по квиддичу и с ненавистью смотрел, как Пикс, ловец, жадно ел тот самый пирог.  
\- Эй, Пикс, из-за тебя мы в прошлом году Кубок по квиддичу не взяли. Разжирел ты, братец!  
\- Ты что? – удивился Пикс. – Я взял снитч! Ты что не помнишь? И Кубок наш!  
\- Хрен собачий у нас, а не Кубок! – взвился Флинт. – Ты его взял на удаче! Ты толстый стал, - и ущипнул за бок Пикса, сидевшего через Монтегю.  
С места поднялась Гермиона Грейнджер и, стараясь оставаться суровой, хотя губы так и норовили растянуться в улыбке, подошла к своему декану Флитвику. Она что-то зашептала профессору Чар, и среди учителей вдруг началось бурное обсуждение.   
В тот же четверг в девчоночьих спальнях в слизеринских подземельях случился аврал. Все девочки собрались в спальне первокурсниц и стали обсуждать Ультиматум. Да, именно так «Ультиматум». Они адресовали его своему декану, но пожалели его и добавили «Директору Хогвартса». В нем девочки требовали отварные овощи, отварное мясо и рыбу, вообще всякие полезности. Старшие девочки жаловались на бесконечные прыщи, мази от мадам Помфри помогали плохо, а лекарства из дома запрещались в школе. Некоторые девочки вспомнили об уж очень деликатных проблемах и хихикали. Действительно, Поттер – это сущий псих. Ненормальный! Но наш слизеринский. Девчонки его никому не отдадут. А если мальчишки будут его бить, они горой будут стоять за него.  
Мальчишки рычали на Поттера, болтающегося под ногами. Он трещал как сорока, разговаривая с Малфоем, тот улыбался. Почему, Драко никому не сказал.   
\- Сюрприз, - блаженно отвечал Драко, - но когда он исполнится, я еще не знаю. Не раньше следующего года. Но Гарри обещал – Гарри сделает. А если не сделает – профессор Снейп поможет. Ну, если и декан не в силах, подключу папочку.   
Против папы Драко никто возражений не имел. Монтегю фыркал, Флинт с подозрением оглядывал бока членов команды, а Пикс испуганно смотрел на своего капитана. Остальные угрюмо молчали. Они согласны были с Поттером, но не решались перечить самому директору Хогвартса. Все-таки они – известные личности в волшебном мире, но та маленькая власть, данная Альбусу Дамблдору, так тешила директорское самолюбие, что он блаженствовал, сидя в учительской и поедая лимонные дольки из конфетницы. Вокруг него в срочном порядке собрались деканы и гневно высказывали свое мнение.   
\- Вы правы, дорогие деканы, - уверял Дамблдор, - что следует расширить бюджет на питание школьников. Буквально в понедельник я этим вопросом займусь.  
\- Завтра пятница – рабочий день! – высказалась декан Хаффелпафа профессор Спраут, - если вы не займетесь вопросом питания в восемь утра, к завтраку весь мой факультет просто не выйдет. И если вы, Альбус, не примете меры, то и на обед тоже. А на ужин я им огурчики и помидорчики передам, у меня в десятой теплице растут. Уж один день обойдемся.   
На этой тираде деканы решили закончить. Дамблдор занервничал. Вместо Ниццы летом придется ехать в Сан-Тропе. Там будет дешевле отдыхать.   
Пятница встретила Большой Зал отсутствием одного факультета. Гриффиндорцу Невиллу Лонгботтому чего-то не хватало на завтраке, и он собрался поговорить со своей подругой Гермионой Грейнджер. Но Гарри Поттер опередил его. Слизеринцы заметили, что Гарри съел только одно крутое яйцо. Прием пищи, естественно, закончился быстро, и он подошел к декану Слизерина.   
\- Профессор Снейп, - невинно хлопая глазами, сказал Гарри напрягшемуся Северусу, - мы всем факультетом решили скинуться на мандарины, апельсины и бананы. Они так редко встречаются в волшебном мире! Ведь они же растут в южных странах, а здесь растет только вереск и гнусная трава. Тео Нотт, Маркус Флинт и Монтегю согласились быть спонсорами свежих фруктов целую неделю для школы. Вы не против?  
Профессор Снейп приподнял бровь.  
\- Согласен, эти ребята - отличная команда, разрешаю, - милостиво ответил он, бросив на директора убийственный взгляд. Но Дамблдор ничего не заметил, подкладывая в чай восьмую ложку сахара. Для особого вкуса нужно было добавить еще две, но гневный рык заместителя директора профессора Макгонагалл отвлек его.   
\- Альбус, ты слышал? – разьярилась она.  
\- Да-да, Минерва, - задумчиво ответил Дамблдор, просчитывая, сколько галлеонов нужно будет вернуть в школьный бюджет.  
\- Молодец, Гарри! – крикнула Гермиона и изо всех сил захлопала в ладоши.   
\- Гарри! Гарри! – закричали райвенкловцы. Они раньше всех догадались, кто все затеял. Не зря Гермиона - подруга Гарри, и вместе в библиотеке сидят, готовясь к урокам.  
\- Гарри! Гарри! – заорали слизеринцы. Ну а когда Невилл встал, хлопая изо всех сил и скандируя: «Гарри!», поднялся невообразимый шум. Гарри встал и раскланялся, принимая поздравления. Затем убежал в уборную, естественно мальчишескую, что бы вы ни подумали. Там он глянул в зеркало и спросил свое отражение:  
\- Ну что, теперь доволен?  
\- Я наелся, - блаженствуя, ответил Том. – Теперь школа будет обожать каждый твой вздох. Я обещаю.  
Гарри вырвало желчью. К счастью, это был последний день, когда мальчик страдал больным желудком.


	6. Глава 6, В которой Голос просто издевается

Неделю Гарри жил спокойно: ел, спал, ходил на уроки и выполнял домашнее задание. Но в начальных числах октября он во вторник проснулся с ломотой во всем теле. Особенно болели ноги. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и невыспавшимся. Мадам Помфри никаких болезней не выявила и приказала больше отдыхать. Гарри стал ложиться на час раньше, но это не решило проблемы: у него все равно ужасно болели ноги и кололо в боку. Кроме того, он постоянно натыкался на изучающие взгляды двух слизеринцев – третьекурсника Генри Монтегю и выпускника седьмого курса Маркуса Флинта. Непонятно было, слизеринцы будто не насмехались над ним, но поглядывали с хитринкой. Все решилось в первую пятницу октября.  
Маркус и Генри просыпались на час раньше всех школьников. Они тренировались по квиддичу, используя разные стратегии и проверяя свои способности в качестве ловца, загонщика и вратаря. Маркус готовил смену капитана команды для Генри. Они буквально с первого дня учебы договорились вместе тренироваться. Кубок по квиддичу должен принадлежать Слизерину! Каково же было их удивление, когда в один из понедельников они увидели маленькую фигурку мальчика в пижаме, бегущую по квиддичному полю. Приблизившись, они увидели Гарри Поттера. Он просто бежал, не пытаясь что-либо предпринять. Может, он тоже решил тренироваться? Так в квиддич брали со второго курса. Ага, так он просто решил начать по утрам бегать и готовиться, решили ребята и решили не обращать внимания на мальчика с дыркой в голове. Они не видели, что у Гарри были зажмурены глаза, а сам он ругался, как сапожник.   
\- Изыди, сатана, дай мне поспать спокойно, - твердил Гарри. Потом: - Дьявол, я уже не могу! Дай передохнуть.   
И вот в пятницу Гарри наконец проснулся. Он сразу не понял, что делает на квиддичном поле в пижаме и кроссовках в полседьмого утра.   
\- Что за хрень? – споткнулся Гарри и въехал носом в траву. Квиддичисты подлетели к нему.  
\- Доброе утро, Гарри! – миролюбиво поздоровался Флинт. – Проснулся, наконец?  
\- Что я здесь делаю? – жалобно спросил Гарри в поисках очков рядом с собой.  
\- Мы тоже хотели бы знать, - засмеялся Монтегю.  
\- Может, ты хотел бы стать сильным квидиччистом, - предположил Флинт. - Будешь тренироваться, и Генри в следующем году возьмет тебя в команду.  
Голос в голове Гарри заворчал: _«Идиоты! Конечно, я хочу сильное тело, что за хрень мелкая мне досталась. Гарри Поттер! Мелочь разменная, а не Поттер!»_  
\- Я не мелочь, - вслух ответил Гарри, обращаясь в пустоту. Слизеринцы понимающе усмехнулись. Псих!  
\- Не буду я бегать! – заорал Поттер на все поле.  
Но Том Риддл в голове был неумолим. Он каждое утро, используя хитрые методы воздействия на Гаррино тело, вытаскивал его из теплой постели и совал ноги в кроссовки, выпивал из крана в туалете стакан воды и бежал на квиддичное поле.   
Целую неделю Риддл брал измором. Гарри выдыхался и падал с ног. Но от него требовалось пробежать всего лишь один круг! В следующую среду, как раз прошло десять дней со дня издевательства, Гарри достойно пробежал один круг, оставшись на ногах. Гермиона беспокоилась и не понимала, почему Гарри бесится, когда она говорила: «Пойдем прогуляемся». Он просто не мог ходить!  
\- Какого черта, Том? – выдохнув, спросил Гарри. – Зачем тебе заставлять меня бегать?  
 _«Ты всю жизнь будешь бегать»_ , - угрожающе произнес Риддл.   
\- Изыди, сатана! – произнес Гарри. – Оставь меня в покое!  
 _«Не могу,_ \- признался Том, - _только убийство освободит нас от уз»_  
«Как я тебя ненавижу!» - признался Гарри, пробегая еще один круг через неделю. Глаза его слезились, а в пижаме было холодно.  
 _«Предлагаю мировую,_ \- сказал как-то Риддл, - _напиши своим дяде и тете, чтобы они прислали тебе спортивный костюм и новые кроссовки. И размер не забудь указать. Я по каталогу куплю легкий костюм, у Булстроуд видел симпатичный, а дядя и тетя пусть пришлют зимний. Нечего все деньги тратить, хоть никуда ты и не ходишь»._  
Гарри решительно не помнил, какой костюм имел в виду Том, кроме того, что в гостиной девчонки и вправду рассматривали каталог одежды. Неужто и адрес помнит? Риддл в голове только хмыкнул.   
Утром после пробежки Гарри особенно сильно чувствовал голод. Он жалобно посмотрел на учительский стол и сглотнул. Диета была превосходной, но в ней не хватало питательных веществ.   
\- Поттер, что с вами? – подошел после завтрака декан Снейп. – В последнее время вы странно выглядите. Вы не заболели?  
\- Лучше бы я заболел, - чуть не плача, ответил Гарри. – Я бегать по утрам начал. Можно мне ка-а-шки? Овсяной лучше…  
\- Хорошо, я поговорю с домовиками, - сказал Северус.  
\- Профессор, можно я тоже сяду на диету Поттера? – поднял руку Маркус Флинт.   
\- И я, - добавил Монтегю, - и ка-а-шки добавьте.   
\- Тогда нужно решать на уровне заместителя директора, - нахмурился декан Слизерина. – Поттеровская диета для других школьников может быть вредна. Пройдете медицинский осмотр.  
\- Профессор, - в порыве вдохновения изрек Флинт, - можно на диету посадить всю квиддичную команду? Разжирели они, - зыркая на своих подопечных, сказал он. Члены команды довольно оскалились. Кроме Пикса, который испуганно сглотнул, потянувшись за бананом. Возражения от Флинта не поступило, и Пикс, очистив фрукт, с удовольствием впился в желтоватую мякоть.  
Декан Слизерина поднял бровь.  
\- Мерлин, Маркус, вас Поттер надоумил? Насколько я знаю, в маггловском спорте выживают именно на диете. Давненько я не был… - он погрузился было в воспоминания, но отряхнулся. Улыбнулся: - Двадцать баллов Слизерину и десять лично мистеру Поттеру.  
Поттер не оценил жест своего декана и всхлипнул, когда через десять минут появилась тарелочка овсяной кашки, которая мигом была опустошена. Страданий мальчишки - будущего спортсмена - никто не понял. Куда же там, простым магам до странных Поттеров!  
На следующее утро Флинт с трудом растолкал своих квиддичистов пораньше и бодрячком погнал их на поле тренироваться. Поттер был сам по себе. Он обреченно начал бежать четвертый по счету круг, но Том из изверга и сатаны превратился в подбадривающего друга. Он говорил: _«Молодец, Гарри»_ , _«Гарри, отлично!»_ , _«Держись, Гарри!»_ И так весь круг. Устав, Гарри уже не падал, а только пригнул колени, опершись о них. Передохнув, он рассмотрел Слизеринскую команду по квиддичу. С переменным успехом Флинт орал на своих спортсменов, подбадривая их, а Пикс, к удивлению Монтегю, неплохо пробежал первый круг, правда, упал в конце и не хотел вставать.  
Слух о новых тренировках слизеринской команды прошел по всей школе, и многие разновозрастные дети, поднявшись ни свет, ни заря, пошли посмотреть на невероятное зрелище. К всеобщему удивлению, на пробежку вышли Гермиона Грейнджер, надев спортивный костюм, Невил Лонгботтом - в непонятном балахоне и Миллисента Булстроуд, в симпатичном комбинезоне. Остальные, отчаянно зевая, отправились долеживать последние минуты до звона колокола на подъем. Милли показала кулак Гарри Поттеру, и тот закивал – смеяться он не будет.   
В какой-то момент, через пять-семь дней, Гермиона заметила:  
\- Знаешь, Гарри, ты стал лучше выглядеть. Улыбаешься, стал подвижным и юрким. Ты больше не такой страшненький, каким я тебя видела в поезде!  
Гарри, улыбнувшись, вздохнул. Даже Том перестал его рохлей и нюней называть. Только теперь Голос на скорость стал гонять, и Гарри пробегал только два круга, полностью измотанный. Душ и завтрак. Затем уроки. Первое время Гарри сильно уставал, но к Хеллоуину он был готов встретиться со всеми монстрами в мире – он мог бежать от них быстрее молнии!  
Хеллоуин радовал всю школу разноцветными тыквами и ярко наряженным Большим залом. Но уроки никто не отменял и, первокурсники-слизеринцы с неохотой отправились на последний урок перед обедом – Магловедение. Его вела миссис Моран, - молодая, стройная, подтянутая женщина. Многие мальчишки заглядывались на нее. У нее было только два недостатка – она была замужем и сквибом.   
\- Итак, ребята, я расскажу вам, что такое кино, - интригующе начала она. – Это сказки, которые происходят почти на самом деле…  
\- Профессор Моран, - перебил Гарри Поттер, - скажите, а зачем нужно бегать по утрам? – У него в голове Риддл непонятно почему копошился и пытался что-то спросить у Гарри, отвлекая от урока. – Вот я не понимаю, зачем эта возня, - пожаловался он хоть кому-то, кто понимал его как неволшебник.  
Профессор засияла, как новенький кнат.  
\- О! Мистер Поттер задал отличный вопрос, - обрадовалась она. - Нужно бегать, чтобы чувствовать ветер, как бьется сердце, как расширяются легкие, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха. Это здорово! Я до замужества была спортсменкой по атлетике. В магловском мире, - добавила она.  
\- Мой кузен любит бокс, - добавил Гарри Поттер, - а мне нравится баскетбол, - вздохнул он, отчаянно завидуя рослым спортсменам. С его ростом ни в какой баскетбол не возьмут.  
\- А почему у Хогвартсе нет спортивных секций? – спросила она. – Мистер Крэбб и Гойл стали бы отличными боксерами, мистер Поттер – футболистом, а Забини был бы баскетбольной звездой. Кто-нибудь хотел бы посещать Спортивный клуб?  
\- Я хочу! – заявила Милли, показывая кулак Поттеру. – Есть что-нибудь подходящее для меня?  
\- Ты могла бы заниматься танцами, - улыбнулась профессор Моран.  
Булстроуд задрала от важности подбородок.  
\- Так давайте уже создадим спортивный клуб, - заворчал Поттер, - а то все Поттер виноват…  
\- Тогда, мистер Поттер, вы назначаетесь Президентом Спортивного клуба, - наставительно произнесла миссис Моран. – Обеспечение инвентарем, так и быть, я возьму на себя. А пока мы позанимаемся в Выручай-комнате… Чем?  
\- Танцами! – заявили хором девочки Гриффиндора и Слизерина.  
После урока на доске объявлений школы появилось записка, наспех написанная миссис Моран:  
 **«Набор в Спортивный клуб!  
Всем желающим обращаться к мистеру Гарри Поттеру».**  
 _«Крах власти Дамблдора начался»,_ \- зловеще произнес Том в голове Гарри, прочитавшему записку. Но первокурсник-слизеринец ничего не понял. Он даже не догадывался, что бегать можно еще и по вечерам. Перед ужином. Если тебе не назначают отработок.


	7. Глава 7, в которой Голос говорит речь

Гарри во время обеда съел свой неизменный стейк и побежал в библиотеку. У мадам Пинс он выпросил «Историю Хогвартса» и медленно пошел к профессору Макгонагалл, споря с Голосом в голове.   
\- Может, она меня не послушает? – глухо спросил Гарри.  
« _Послушает,_ \- ответил Голос, - _если не послушает, максимум через восемь-десять лет школа рухнет от собственного веса»_.  
\- Ты уверен, что будет все так, как ты предполагаешь? – снова спросил первокурсник.  
 _«Я почти уверен!_ – прокричал Голос. – _Гарри, если ты не сделаешь так, как я тебе сказал, я заставлю! И ты пожалеешь об этом!»_  
Такого гневного Голоса Гарри еще не слышал. И он пошел на заклание. Гарри отправился к профессору Макгонагалл.  
Он резонно подумал, что декану Гриффиндора будет лучше спуститься в слизеринские подземелья, чем Северусу Снейпу подниматься в Гриффиндор. По неопытности он забыл о каминной сети, существующей между кабинетами декана, но мы опустим этот факт.   
К счастью, несмотря на время обеда, профессор Макгонагалл сидела в своем кабинете. Гарри постучал.  
\- Гарри, у тебя все в порядке? – участливо спросила она, вглядываясь в кривящееся лицо.   
\- Со мной – да, - всхлипывая, ответил мальчик. – А со Вздырь-камнем все нормально?  
\- Конечно! – с готовностью ответила она. – Можем идти посмотреть. Это не запрещено.  
Они спустились на первый этаж, в комнату, ведущую в противоположную сторону от Большого зала. Она была маленькая, и в ней стояло возвышение. На возвышении находился темно-синий камень, прохладный на ощупь. Это было сердце Хогвартса, - краеугольный камень, заложенный первым в строительство волшебного замка.  
\- А почему он черный? – спросил Гарри, отшатываясь. – Он должен быть ярко-красным.  
\- Он всегда был таким, - удивилась профессор. – Разве что похолодал немножко, пока я училась сама и учу сейчас.   
\- А должен быть горячим, как печка! – неумолимо отвечал Гарри. – Об этом написано в «Истории Хогвартса».  
И тыкнул в место, обведенное карандашом, находящееся на сотой странице.  
\- Да ты прав, Гарри! – она почти что со страхом посмотрела на первокурсника, нашедшего проблему, которую нужно было немедленно решить.  
\- И еще одна задача, - проговорил Гарри, и повел в Зал наград.  
\- За последние сто лет появилось только две награды: «Тому Риддлу» и «Джеймсу Поттеру». Почему? Больше талантливых детей не было? – вкрадчиво спросил Гарри, над которым уже брала вверх рассудительность Тома.  
\- Дальше, - Поттер потащил ее в комнату, где в стене стояли часы с драгоценными камнями вместо песка и насчитывали баллы факультетам.   
\- Камней в каждых часах должно быть тысяча. Сколько здесь?  
\- Пятьсот, - удивленно спросила профессор Макгонаналл.  
\- И часы должны вращаться постоянно, - уверенно ответил Гарри. – Они не должны стоять на месте до конца года. При вращении один из тысячи камешков попадает в следующие, пустующие здесь пятые часы.  
\- Что это значит? – спросил уже Гарри Поттер.  
Профессор Макгонагалл потерла лоб.   
\- Что защита школы падет, и она погибнет, - прошептала она.  
\- Не только. На трехсот двадцатой странице описывается Всеволшебный Турнир Хогвартса, проходящий каждые семь лет. Вы читали про него?  
\- Ну, что-то припоминаю, - ответила декан Гриффиндора. – Последний раз турнир проводился сто сорок лет назад.  
\- Камень и турнир взаимосвязаны, - объяснил Гарри. – Дети учатся и соревнуются на турнире – часы крутятся наибольшее количество раз – камень защиты действует. Понятно?  
\- О Мерлин! – подскочила женщина. – Нужно срочно доложить Альбусу! Ах, нет. Он не будет этим заниматься, - простодушно сказала она. – Нужно сообщить в Попечительский совет, обратиться в Министерство образования, или лучше сразу доложить самому Министру!  
\- Или профессору Снейпу, - подсказал Гарри Поттер.   
\- Профессор Снейп, - вздохнула учительница, - вхож к Министру. Да, ты прав, дорогой Гарри, нужно немедленно с ним поговорить. - И побежала в слизеринские подземелья, совершенно забыв о каминной сети. – Пятьдесят баллов Слизерину! – издалека услышал он.  
«Я не буду этого делать!» - заявил Гарри в сильном волнении. – Это же будет катастрофа!»  
 _«Зато все дети сразу рванут к тебе в Спортивный клуб,_ \- ехидно ответил Голос. – _Нужно их напугать, иначе… Я не шучу! Это действительно возможно. Вероятность происходящих событий восемьдесят пять процентов!»_  
«Ладно, - сказал Гарри, - но меня пугает только собственная смерть от руки маньяка. Я не хочу умирать!»  
 _«Давай я вместо тебя буду говорить, -_ предложил Том, - _а то еще посреди речи в обморок упадешь»_  
«Давай, только тебе поверят? – спросил Гарри, - Я же псих!»  
 _«Поверят,_ \- убежденно ответил Голос, - _я речи толкал двадцать лет. И меня еще никто не переговорил»_  
Чтобы действовать наверняка, Голос в голове Гарри приказал пройтись мимо кабинета директора. Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой, которую боялся как огня, прокрутил петлю в воздухе и со спокойной душой отправился в Большой Зал. На праздничный ужин.  
Собрался весь Большой Зал. Как же, праздник! Декан Гриффиндора одобряюще кивнула головой Гарри Поттеру и подошла к трибуне директора.  
\- Внимание, школьники! – сказала она. – Для вас первокурсник Слизерина Гарри Поттер скажет речь. Это очень важно.  
\- Сонорус, - сказал Гарри, подставляя палочку к шее. – Здравствуйте, дорогие друзья. Я не буду рассказывать о нашем прекрасном будущем. Нет! Будущего не будет. Максимум через десять лет Британской школы чародейства не станет. Волшебников негде будет учить, и их будут науськивать друг на друга. Школа на грани гибели. В этом году в школе происходят таинственные события, но никто не пострадает. Почти никто. В следующем году появятся некоторые жертвы, которые не смогут учиться, и станут инвалидами. Через три года школу будут пасти оборотни и Гримы. Это большие собаки, несущие смерть на своих лапах. В четвертом году от теперешнего лучшие ученики лучших школ будут убиты. В пятом будет настолько неспокойно, что люди будут бояться друг друга. В шестом году школу оккупируют дементоры, забирающие радость и счастье, и несущие овощное существование в тюрьме. Седьмого года просто не будет! – поднял руку Голос-в-Гарри, перекрывая возмущение в школьных рядах. – Будет война, настолько серьезная, что взрослые, опытные убийцы будут пытать и убивать маленьких детей! Школа станет пристанищем садистов. Вы хотите этого?  
Северус Снейп даже приподнялся на своем месте. Эта речь очень напоминала ему речь настоящего Министра. Откуда маленький Гарри Поттер знает рычаги воздействия на толпу?  
\- А откуда мы знаем, что ты говоришь правду? – раздался голос Шеймуса Финнигана из Гриффиндора. – Ты же псих!  
\- Я подтверждаю, - вдруг раздался авторитетный голосок Филиуса Флитвика.  
\- Я подтверждаю, - взволнованно ответила Минерва.  
\- Я подтверждаю, - спокойно проговорил Северус Снейп.  
\- Я подтверждаю, - вскочила провидица Сиббила Трелони.  
\- Мы тоже подтверждаем, - нестройно ответили профессора Рун и Нумерологии.  
Большой зал наполнила глубочайшая тишина. Некоторые школьники видели ходящих по коридору учителей, пребывающих в шоке и с серьезными лицами. Неужели все настолько плохо? Дети –волшебники затаили дыхание, ловя каждое слово Гарри Поттера.  
\- Мы можем предотвратить это. Учителя и деканы будут говорить об этом на своих уроках. Пока требуется одно – вступить в Спортивный клуб и начать соревноваться, чтобы узнать, кто лучший из лучших. Каждый школьник, от первого курса до седьмого, проходящий спортивное соревнование, будет получать себе дополнительные баллы, и в конце года получать Свой Личный Кубок. Кубок со стипендией и рекомендациями – для семикурсников. Кубок учебный – за каждый проучившийся год. Вступайте в Спортивный клуб. По всем вопросам обращайтесь ко мне и миссис Моран. Спасибо за внимание.  
С этими словами он сел. Невилл захлопал в ладоши. Затем – Гермиона, и весь зал заполнился аплодисментами. Смущенный Гарри сел на свое место. Тут как раз выбрался к праздничному ужину директор Дамблдор, который с трудом вырвался из ловушки горгульи, вздумавшей ему перечить на выходе. Аплодисменты он принял на свой счет.  
\- Я ничего не пропустил? – обеспокоенно спросил Альбус. Рядом сидевшая Минерва только зафыркала.  
\- Альбус, будьте собой и не обращайте внимания на школьные фокусы. Все в порядке, - нервно ответила она, комкая салфетку.   
Большой зал сел, обсуждая последнюю новость. Праздник был забыт. В середине ужина выскочил в Большой зал отсутствующий профессор Квирелл и закричал:  
\- Тролль! В замок проник тролль! Спасайтесь, кто может!  
 _«Бежим!»_ – крикнул Голос в голове Гарри.  
\- Бежим! – крикнул Снейп, перескакивая через стол не хуже Джеки Чана.   
\- Куда бежать? Зачем? – переспросил Альбус, пробуя тыквенную горошинку в заварном пирожном   
\- Он в слизеринских подземельях, - открывая глаза, ответил Квирелл. – пробрался через Нижний Вход замка.  
Гарри стрелой побежал вниз в свои родные подземелья. Он решил бежать сразу в спальню, чтобы затаиться. Но кто мог предсказать, что, когда Гарри зайдет в туалет, и, сделав свои дела, захочет побежать в спальню, туда зайдет Тролль?   
Гарри, как в замедленной съемке, с расширенными от ужаса глазами наблюдал за передвижением Тролля. Хорошо, что он успел сходить в туалет ДО того, иначе... Гарри был беспомощен против страшного и мерзко пахнущего монстра.   
_«Авада Кедавра,_ \- подсказал Голос. – _Ну! И палочкой так взмахни!_ _Бестолочь!»_ \- крикнул Том, потому что у мелкого добродушного Гарри заклятие убийства не получалось.  
К счастью, в туалет забежал профессор Снейп. Увидев вонючую проблему, он взмахнул палочкой именно так, как подсказывал Голос Гарри:  
\- Авада Кедавра! – спокойно произнес он, и Тролль рассыпался на мелкие куски. Заклятием «Эванеско» профессор Снейп брезгливо убрал ошметки. Затем, все так же спокойно, декан Слизерина спросил у своего подопечного:  
\- Поттер, ты его так быстро нашел, – и, наконец, истерично засмеялся. – Бег помог? Я бы так не смог!  
Поттер насуплено молчал, уставившись на кончик носа декана. Подошли учителя и увидели смеющегося Северуса и Гарри, сидящих на полу. После этого случая слухи о Гарри, как самом быстром бегуне в школе, распространились со скоростью света, как и его талант находить проблемы и успешно решать их.


	8. Глава 8, в которой Голос теряется и находит себя снова

Полдня Том в голове молчал, и Гарри невольно прислушивался, не подаст ли он хоть голос, хоть малейшее слово. Но – молчок. На уроках он был рассеян, и, тщательно углубившись в себя, звал его. Учителя заметили его состояние, но деликатно молчали, рассказав о Гарри только его декану. К вечеру Поттер всхлипывал и сам отправился в Больничное крыло. Мадам Помфри напоила его зельем-без-сновидений, и мальчик лег спать на больничной койке. Утром Гарри, разбитый и сонный, звал Тома еще сильнее, но Голос пропал. Что происходит?  
После уроков к Гарри подошел декан Слизерина и напоил его своими зельями. Гарри почувствовал себя лучше, но Голос не вернулся.   
«Том! Том!» - мысленно звал Гарри, но Голос не отозвался ни на один зов.   
К третьему дню, а это была пятница, мальчик потребовал к себе Северуса Снейпа прямо с утра, наплевав на уроки.   
\- Что ты хочешь, Гарри? – спросил учитель.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы отвели меня к Самому Главному врачу по моей болезни. Я знаю, он обязательно поможет, - прошептал маленький слизеринец.   
Северус хмыкнул.   
\- Хорошо, идите и умойтесь, - произнес он. – И наденьте свою самую лучшую мантию. И причешитесь, а то воронье гнездо на голове, - проворчал он, выходя из палаты.   
Гарри радостно подскочил с постели и побежал исполнять приказания. Буквально за полчаса он был собран. Во всех смыслах.   
Готовые Гарри и Северус шагнули в камин. Бросив дымолетный порошок и крикнув: «Атриум!», они оказались в огромном помещении, где волшебники сновали туда-сюда. Гарри с любопытством все разглядывал. Они прошли через Атриум, где посередине стоял фонтан с золотыми рыбками, и дальше – к лифту. Лифт привез их на третий этаж, в приемную Министра. Гарри сначала не понял: причем здесь Министр?  
\- Гарри, готов? – спросил Северус Снейп, расслабленный и спокойный, с легкой улыбкой на устах.  
\- Готов, - решительно ничего не понимая, ответил юный слизеринец.   
Они вошли в кабинет. Самый обычный, ничем не примечательный. Стол буквой «Т». А в кресле сидел…  
\- Том! – заорал Гарри и помчался к мужчине, который развернувшись, с любопытством разглядывал мальчика. Он бухнулся к мужчине на колени и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел. Глаза… Самые яркие, самые синие, можно было только представить. Алые губы, изогнутые в незлой улыбке. От этого лица Гарри не мог оторваться. Мужчина впился глазами в лицо Гарри и так же потерял счет времени. Между ними установилась незримая связь, неизвестно, сколько времени длившаяся. Северус онемел. Он тоже выпал из реальности, настолько невероятно было происходящее. Наконец-то мужчина и мальчик оторвались друг от друга, улыбнулись одинаковой озорной улыбкой, и Гарри вскочил с коленей Министра магии Тома Риддла, больше известного, как Лорд Волдеморт.  
\- Простите, сэр, - твердо произнес Гарри Поттер. – Я ошибся. Но моя ошибка мне дорогого стоит.   
_«Что ты несешь, Гарри?_ \- возмутился Том-в-голове. _– Это я, только на десять лет старше»._  
«Вот и прекрасно», - сердито ответил Гарри. - Замолчи!»  
Том-в-голове надулся. Он начал мстительно напевать песенки, мешая Гарри отвечать на вопросы, начиная с усыновления семьей Дурслей и заканчивая угасанием Вздырь-камня. Последнее известие взволновало Министра, и он встал, шагая по кабинету.   
\- Я был этим фактом обеспокоен много лет назад, - произнес Лорд Волдеморт, - но директор Диппет, а затем директор Дамблдор не предпринимали никаких решительных действий. Значит, сейчас черный и едва теплый?  
\- Темно-синий, - уточнил Северус, - температура человеческого тела.   
Том Риддл с интересом поглядел на Гарри Поттера.   
\- Ты всего лишь прочитал «Историю Хогвартса»? – спросил он.  
\- Не только, - сердито ответил Гарри, потому что Том-в-голове начал напевать «У Мэри был ягненок» двадцать первый раз, - но если мы познакомимся поближе, я обещаю вам рассказать много чего интересного. И неинтересного тоже, - добавил он.   
\- Наглец, - любя ответил Северус.  
\- Предприимчивый молодой человек, - хмыкнул самый красивый мужчина Магической Британии. Холостой по причине неимоверной страсти к власти, но Том-в-голове обещал ему рассказать побольше о личной жизни Лорда Волдеморта, отчего Гарри выпал из реальности и он очнулся только тогда, когда Северус Снейп и Том Риддл-настоящий уже о чем-то спорили.   
\- Нотта, Малфоя, Забини и Гринграсса. Все! – отрезал Волдеморт.   
Снейп заскрежетал зубами. Видимо, он привык к министерским урезаниям бюджета. Он работал на полставки заместителем начальника Отдела Тайн, и прекрасно знал, что куда идет. С Лордом Волдемортом они знакомы много лет, но за последние три года они сошлись в интересах к магловскому кино, и уже почти каждую пятницу по вечерам они под оборотным зельем с величайшими предосторожностями выбирались в магловский Лондон в ближайший кинотеатр. Лорд пристрастился к попкорну с сыром, и его фигура казалась массивной по сравнению с сухощавым Снейпом. Гарри с тоской посмотрел на собственные руки и ноги и совсем приуныл. Когда он еще вырастет?   
_«Нужно силовые тренировки добавлять,_ \- вдруг сказал Том-в-голове нормальным голосом, - _побольше читать о Темных Искусствах, я всегда их любил, обожаю бытовые Чары, к змеям охладел, интересно, какой сейчас у меня домашний питомец?»_  
\- Интересно, какой у вас сейчас домашний питомец, сэр? – сгорая от любопытства, спросил Гарри Поттер, подстрекаемый Голосом в голове.  
Ничуть не рассердившись, Риддл поманил Гарри за собой. Они зашли в маленькую дверь, ведущую из кабинета в смежную комнату. Там стояла клетка, прикрытая платком. Подняв ткань, Риддл продемонстрировал яркого желто-зеленого попугая ара с красным хохолком.  
\- Фэйри, - прострекотал попугай, - Фэйри хочет спать!  
\- Фэйри хочет поздороваться, - строго сказал Том-настоящий.  
\- Фэйри хочет поздороваться, - повторил попугай.   
\- Гарри Поттер, - улыбнулся мальчик.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер. Гарри Поттер хочет кушать? – спросил попугай  
\- Гарри Поттер будет есть в Хогвартсе, - сердито ответил Северус.   
Попугай повернул голову к профессору Снейпу.   
\- Здравствуй, Северус, пойдем гулять? – спросил попугай.  
\- Какой умный попугай, - засмеялся Гарри. – Фэйри хороший.   
\- Гарри Поттер хороший, - затрещал попугай изо всех сил.   
\- Гарри уходит, - ответил Северус, оттаскивая несносного мальчишку от клетки.   
\- Гарри еще придет. Обязательно! – пообещал юный слизеринец и вышел вместе с Северусом из комнаты в кабинет Министра.   
С улыбкой до ушей Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс. У профессора Зельеварения уроки были сорваны, и он, ничуть этим фактом не раздосадованный, отправился обратно в Министерство, чтобы утрясти организационные вопросы по срочному расформированию Школьного Попечительского Совета и, само собой, пройтись по прохладному Лондону в кинотеатр на новую премьеру с собственным начальством. Завтра выходные.  
В ту же пятницу перед обедом миссис Моран, поманив Гарри пальцем, спросила: «Тебе лучше?» Гарри одобрительно закивал головой.   
\- Тогда нужно решить, какой ученик в какую команду попадет, - проговорила она, - футбольную, баскетбольную или боксерскую. В последнюю девочек не берем, а футбольная и баскетбольная будет смешанная. Так будет лучше всего. Нужно составить списки. Возьмешься?  
Так что после обеда никто из школьников не расходился. Стоял неимоверный шум. Магглорожденные рассказывали правила каждой игры, и, смотря кому куда хотелось, тот и записывался. Чистокровные сдержанно вели себя, потому что ничего в этом не понимали.   
\- А я рисовать хочу, - вдруг крикнул Шеймус Финниган.   
\- А мы танцевать, - крикнули какие-то девочки.   
\- Танцы будут! – пообещала миссис Моран. – Восточные танцы на себя возьмут сестры Патил. Вы согласны?  
Девочки-близняшки закивали головами. Они многое чего умели, несмотря на юный возраст.  
Увеличенный Сонорусом голос Гарри говорил громче всех:  
\- Предлагаю ввести также этикет и фехтование. Драко, возьмешься?  
Малфой-младший оживился. Наконец-то на него обратили внимание!  
Гарри задумчиво потер нос и сказал:  
\- Короче так. Кто хочет дополнительные кружки, пусть напишет записку и приклеит на доску объявлений. Если подпишется десять учеников – откроем секцию. Кто вести будет эти секции, мы еще не знаем. Главное – начать! Согласны все? Тогда заканчиваем. Мне опять жрать охота, - признался он.  
Некоторые засмеялись, зная Гаррину диету. Минерва Макгонагалл поспешила к Вздырь-камню. Притронувшись, он показался ей теплее, чем вчера. Неужели школа потихоньку просыпается? Ей не верилось, но с чем мантикора не шутит.   
***  
Вечером под двумя зонтиками прохаживались двое неприметных мужчин.  
\- Так ты думаешь, это Гарри Поттер? – спросил первый.  
\- Уверен, - хмыкнул второй.   
\- Какое счастье, что не Лонгботтом. Я бы этого не перенес. Будем готовить?  
\- Ты будешь готовить, Северус, - приказным тоном сказал второй, - ты.


	9. Глава 9, В которой Голос только наблюдает

«Это все из-за Малфоя», — сердито бормотал Гарри, пристраиваясь к шагу приятеля-слизеринца. Драко целую неделю терроризировал Гарри Поттера, рассказывая, что Лонгботтом, Уизли и Грейнджер решили выращивать дракона в хижине Хагрида. Учитывая характер последнего, думал небезосновательно Поттер, скорей всего, именно Хагрид где-то нашел яйцо, а не ученики, которым нельзя никуда было отлучаться.  
— Давай скажем декану, — попросил Гарри, — ну что тебе стоит?  
— Нет, — разъяренно проговорил Драко, — Снейпу ничего говорить не будем!  
Гарри столкнулся с чей-то мантией, его подняли, мантию отряхнули, и послышался знакомый вкрадчивый голос:  
— И что же мне нельзя сообщать, мистер Драко Малфой?  
— О драконе, — вырвалось у Гарри, а Драко мгновенно ощерился.  
— О драконьем яйце, — надменно ответил Малфой, решив выложить крапленые карты, — гриффиндорцы и одна райвенкловка решили выращивать дракона и используют в качестве гнезда хижину Хагрида.  
Декан Слизерина хмыкнул.  
— Понятно, — произнес он, — Малфой, следуйте за мной.  
Малфой с готовностью схватился за руку Северуса Снейпа. Тот сурово поглядел на крестника, и Драко, смешавшись, отпустил руку. Гарри, несмотря на усталость после вечернего бега, потащился за Малфоем и Снейпом. Том-в-голове предвкушал развлечение.  
— Я знаю этих гриффиндорцев и райвенкловку, — говорил на ходу Снейп, — и, уверяю тебя, Малфой, они не будут искать яйца по Хогвартсу. А Поттер никуда не бегает, хотя от него можно ожидать чего угодно.  
— А я–то тут причем? — пробормотал устало Гарри.  
— Потому, — рассердился почему-то Драко. — Они все время говорят о тебе: Гарри то, Гарри се, Гарри — бог!  
Том-в-голове обрадовано кивнул, Гарри, естественно, вслед за ним, отчего получилось, что слизеринец Поттер признал свое участие в авантюре. Они дошли до хижины Хагрида, и Снейп резко дернул ручку двери. Дети ахнули: в домике было слишком жарко для человека и великана. Снейп молча полил всех прохладной водичкой из волшебной палочки, отчего Невилл, Рон и Гермиона с облегчением вздохнули, и, сняв мантию, положил в нее яйцо и нанес на него обычные согревающие чары.  
— Северус, как ты можешь забрать яйцо, — запричитал Хагрид, — я же его выменял за золотой самородок. Нашел в гнезде Арагога!  
— А я тебе припомню еще и Арагога, и почившую мисс Миртл, — с рычанием накинулся на лесничего профессор Снейп. — Твои зверушки убивают все вокруг. Они вредят детям. Посмотри, твои друзья уже вареные от жары!  
И правда, Невилл, Рон и Гермиона с облегчением вышли вслед за Снейпом на прохладный воздух. От их одежды шел пар. Только Снейп обливался потом, потому что нес проклятое яйцо. Вслед за Снейпом гордо шел Малфой, а за ним тащился Гарри. Хагрид шел возле профессора и рыдал.  
— Мой дракончик, он не вылупится никогда! — запричитал лесничий. — Какая жестокая смерть! Неблагодарный профессор пустит тебя на опыты.  
Тот самый профессор только зыркнул на своего незадачливого приятеля. Их совместная предпринимательская деятельность все время была на устах учительского состава. Снейп и Хагрид постоянно ругались. То за лечение раненого единорога, когда профессор Зельеварения накапает из раны пару капелек крови, прежде чем Хагрид залечит рану. То вместе залезут в такие дебри Запретного леса, что Снейп ругался, что папоротник завял, или мята потеряла свой первоначальный сверкающий цвет, который лучше всего применялся в Перечном зелье.  
Так и они шли гуськом в кабинет декана Гриффиндора. Минерва заохала, увидев мрачного Снейпа.  
— Опять Хагрид учудил, — обреченно ответила деканша.  
— Хуже, — пробормотал профессор Снейп, — теперь мне придется тратиться на пять галлеонов. За неисполнение закона об уходе за драконами.  
— Это не так уж много, — заявил Драко.  
— Зачем тратиться? — заявил Уизли. — Можно и так обойтись.  
 _«Кто виноват, тот и должен отвечать. Кому можно доверить драконье яйцо?»,_ — ехидно ответил Том-в-голове.  
— Кому можно доверить драконье яйцо, тот пусть и отвечает, — повторил Гарри, мало что соображая. Он просто так сказал. Ну и что?  
— Гарри, ты молодец, — заявил Северус Снейп. — Кто виноват, тот и будет отвечать.  
С этими словами обливающийся потом и изнывающий от жары декан Слизерина бросил в камин дымолетный порошок и крикнул: «Нора!»  
Рон Уизли вытаращил глаза. Зачем профессору Снейпу понадобилось к нему домой? Грейнджер закатила глаза, Невилл топтался возле стола своего декана, смущенно поглядывая на суровую профессоршу Макгонагалл, Малфой смотрел в окно, а Хагрид всхлипывал. Он никогда не простит Северусу за убийство не рожденного еще дракончика.  
Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем профессор Снейп появился снова. Он был жутко грязен и от него странно пахло. Малфой отскочил подальше от своего декана, а Гарри просто чихнул.  
— Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора! — заявил Северус Снейп, пытаясь очистить свою мантию. — С каждого.  
Невилл сразу приуныл, а Уизли дерзко посмотрел на декана Слизерина. Он ничего не боится!  
— А с мисс Грейнджер поговорит декан Флитвик, — угрожающе произнес Северус.  
Глаза Гермионы наполнились слезами. Она — отличница, и так бездарно профукать собственную репутацию!  
— Пятьдесят баллов с Райвенкло, — неумолимо продолжил Снейп.  
— Двадцать баллов Слизерину и десять лично мистеру Поттеру.  
Драко улыбнулся. Затея удалась.  
— А Поттеру за что? — спросил Уизли.  
— За то, что он стоит рядом со мной, — улыбнулся Северус и притянул ближе к себе мальчишку. Тот ткнулся в мантию своего декана, решительно ничего не понимая в происходящем.  
— ЫЫЫ! Мой дракончик! — сморкался Хагрид в синий платок размером с простыню. — Безвозвратно погибший от рук ужасного профессора…  
— В Румынии твой дракончик, — ворчливо произнес профессор Зельеварения, — и лежит в гнезде с другими своими братьями.  
— ЫЫЫ! — заплакал от радости Хагрид еще больше. — Северус, я так тебя люблю! — и, не обращая внимания на драконий навоз, в который умудрился попасть чистюля Хогвартса, обнял своего приятеля.  
— Вы были в Румынии? — обрадовался Рон. — И видели моего брата?  
— Нет, не видел, — проворчал профессор Зельеварения, — я передал яйцо в руки первому попавшемуся драконологу. Тот обещал пристроить малыша к Норвежской хвостороге. Тебя ответ устроит? Потому что я мало что понимаю в драконологии.  
Профессор не рассказал, что он еще прошелся проверить процедуру укладки яйца в гнездо, и умудрился подойти к дракону сзади, хотя его предупреждали о возможном развитии событий. Так что профессор был чрезвычайно зол — из-за попавшего на него навоза пропала мантия, ботинки и его изумительная прическа!  
Ребята засияли. Как бы то ни было, дракон пристроен в хорошие руки. Спасена хижина, спасен Хагрид, а с Малфоем они еще поговорят.  
— Рубеус, — начал Северус, — костьми лягу, но не позволю тебе преподавать Уход за Магическими Существами. Они же у тебя будут каких-то соплохвостов разводить, а не на единорогов смотреть. Не позволю!  
Хагрид высморкался в последний раз и с надеждой посмотрел на заместителя директора. Профессор Макгонагалл сурово глянула на него, затем на грязного Снейпа, и отрицательно покачала головой.  
Расходясь, Рон Уизли сказал:  
— Я хотел бы разводить соплохвостов! Это, наверное, классно.  
— Не выдумывай, — резко ответил Гарри, — это очень опасно. Вот Гермиона хочет книззла себе завести, только не знает, как за ним ухаживать, а Хагрид не рассказывает. Правда?  
— Правда, — смущенно ответила Гермиона.  
— Идем в библиотеку, — потащил Гарри за собой девочку. — Посмотрим, что есть здесь интересного.  
— Что ты! — замахала руками Гермиона. — Я сама. Иди душ прими.  
— Иди, иди, — стал заставлять Малфой. — Профессор Снейп пошел не зря именно к себе.  
Поттер принюхался. И вправду, пот после бега был чрезвычайно вонючий. Пора приниматься за силовые тренировки. Что-то Том-в-голове никак не придумает, где взять гири и гантели. Да и с тренировками набранных команд в Спортивном клубе была напряженка — не было мячей и специального оборудования. Но миссис Моран чрезвычайно бодро в скором времени обещала доставить все необходимое. Все будет. Только Крэбб и Гойл хвастались парочкой боксерских перчаток — у миссис Моран оказались подходящие. Осталось немного подождать — две недели, и оборудование у них появится. Только Гарри никак не мог представить себя в качестве футболиста. Неужели он сможет быть спортсменом после стольких лет лечения таблетками?


	10. Глава 10, в которой Голос трудится и завоевывает авторитет

В середине ноября случились две вещи. Случился Люциус Малфой, и привезли оборудование для Спортивного клуба. Мистер Моран молча установил все, что нужно было установить, и уехал. Малфой пристал к миссис Моран, допытываясь, откуда и зачем эти деревяшки и железки.  
\- Спросите Гарри Поттера, - раздраженно ответила она.  
Малфой как-то странно скривился, но Поттера позвал. Гарри мигом обьяснил, что Вздырь-камень угасает, и только усилия самих учеников школы приведут к процветанию. Люциус спросил, насколько верны его предположения, и Гарри практически доказал свою правоту цитатами из "Истории Хогвартса" - о горяче-красном Вздырь-камне, о назначении пятых часов для баллов факультетам и о награждении за полстолетие всего лишь двух учеников.  
\- Ну что же, - в конце разговора сказал мистер Малфой, - ваша версия совпадает с версией господина Министра. Я рад, что мы вместе будем работать.  
"Ну а я как рад", - кисло подумал Гарри, не обращая внимание на восторг Тома-в-голове. Поттеру не понравилась дотошность аристократа, но именно она выручит Гарри из предстоящих неприятностей.  
Мистер Малфой направился к Дамблдору, чтобы проверить работу Директора школы. В прошлые десять лет ее проверял мистер Бишоп, но в этом году Лорд Волдеморт сделал кое-какие перестановки, и теперь напыщенный сноб Лорд Малфой должен был взяться за проверку. Министр доверял ее именно Малфою, в отличие мистера Бишопа, приятеля директора. Кроме того, Министр использовать любую возможность ослабить и так немощную власть Дамблдора.  
Между тем, Гарри бегал. Бегал по утрам, бегал днем за футбольным мячом, а вечером, как говорил Том-в-голове, "чисто для удовольствия". Поттер, не заметно для себя, окреп и перестал бегать с одышкой по бесконечным лестницам Хогвартса. Как-то он нарвался на профессора Макгонагалл.  
\- Десять баллов с Слизерина, - строго отчитала она его.  
Но Гарри с яркими смеющимися глазами был настолько хорош, что как только он скрылся за поворотом, убегая с Невиллом - боксером в Спортивный клуб, она произнесла:  
\- Десять баллов Слизерину! За правильное лечение...  
Не все гладко было в Хогвартсе. Люциус нашел ошибку в бухгалтерском отчете и вцепился в нее как клещ. Он заставил поднять сопутствующие документы, и тут началось... Оказывается, к сентябрю не были привезены клетки для фамильяров детей и корм для них, исчезло пять новых метел. Мадам Хуч билась в истерике, когда Люциус мстительно сообщил ей об этом. Парты были вековой давности, но, как сообщали документы, почти каждый год скупались новые для классов. В конце концов Альбус Дамблдор начал от него убегать, исчезая из своего кабинета. Но Люциус всегда его находил, каждый раз в разных и неожиданных местах, и с составленным списком отсутствующего школьного имущества ходил и спрашивал-спрашивал-спрашивал.  
Когда вся школа узнала, что привезенное спортивное оборудование оказалось украденным из магловских школ, Люциус рассердился. Пустил слух Том-в-голове, а Гарри и не заметил. Миссис Моран со смехом отбивалась от настырного проверяющего, но, и правда, оказалось, что документов на оборудование Спортивного клуба нет. Учительница по Магловедению объясняла, что некоторые школы безвозмездно помогали ей, рассказала о благотворительном обществе, занимающемся помощью школам для малоимущих семей. Малфой, услышав о "малоимущих семьях" взревел. Как?! В Хогвартсе учились дети из богатых и средне обеспеченных семей, и никак не "малоимущих"! Он пообещал "поставить оборудование на баланс", что бы это ни значило, и собрался проверить отчетность за последние десять лет. Мадам Пинс побледнела, узнав последнюю новость от Гарри Поттера. Мистер Малфой собирался проверить бухгалтерию за последние два года, но, когда мадам Пинс подала пачку документов за десять лет, он удивился, но ничего не сказал, с чем мантикора не шутит.  
Проверка лорда Малфоя неожиданно захватила. Она стала квестом, который следовало пройти до конца. Он еще глубже зарылся в цифры и бумаги. Он вспоминал о сыне только в шесть вечера и проводил с ним время до восьми, "как всегда" вздыхал Драко, и в восемь исчезал в парах дымолетного порошка, отправляясь домой в Малфой-мэнор.  
Если бы Люциус просто состоял в комиссии, присланной Попечительским советом, он бы всем раскланивался и ходил бы павлином, но поручение Министра Лорда Волдеморта делало его проверку обязанностью. На десятый день проверки у Дамблдора взыграла гордость, и он стал ходить по школе, показывая ее достижения. Малфой с пером и зачарованным пергаментом ходил за ним по пятам, проверяя информацию...  
Пока шла проверка, Гарри ложился вместе со всеми школьниками, но вставал раньше на час, все также ел диетическую пищу и делал уроки.  
На вкус Тома-в-голове, уроков было мало, и он советовал посещать свои же собственные кружки. Малфой-младший проникся важностью миссии и с чисто Малфоевской дотошностью проводил занятия по этикету и фехтованию. Он почти не удивился внезапному появлению Поттера, севшему среди девчонок, мечтавших выйти замуж за аристократа. Через одно занятие появились Невилл Лонгботтом и Шеймус Финниган, и сразу стало интересно. Ну а когда занятия по этикету стала посещать Грейнджер, вернулась дисциплина, и Драко вдруг осознал свое призвание как учителя. Мгновенно ушли шуточки и прибаутки, Драко стал серьезней, и занятия проходили как уроки.   
С фехтованием было проще. Драко попросил своего крестного принести ему из дома учебные рапиры, валявшиеся по всему мэнору. Был короткий разговор с крестным и отцом, и Драко мог похвастаться самой посещаемой ячейкой Спортивного клуба.   
Футбол неожиданно стал азартной игрой для тех, кто боялся высоты. Гарри мог похвастаться успехами на личной спортивной ниве, но ему приходилось оттачивать капитанский авторитет в футбольной команде. Его признали как самого неподкупаемого капитана команды среди всех остальных претендентов. Том-в-голове решительно встал на сторону Гарри, и, хоть смутно понимал смысл игры, но умело оттачивал ораторское искусство среди пятикурсников головорезов, которых не боялись только птички-квидиччисты. Особенно после первой тренировки Слизеринцев, которые тренировались затем над их головами в одно и то же время. Они показали прекрасный результат в первой игре с хаффелпафцами и теперь блюли авторитет Гарри среди других футболистов.  
Между тем, как-то неожиданно нагрянули рождественские каникулы. И Сочельник, и подарки, и письма от тетушки и остальное, от которых возопил Том-в-голове. Он ждал их, но освобожденная от лекарств голова получила впечатления неожиданно яркие.  
На Рождественские каникулы Гарри решил остаться в Хогвартсе. Это решение обещало две недели без лекарств. Но на утро Сочельника Гарри опять ощутил отсутствие Тома-в-голове. Ему стало так плохо, что Гарри не выдержал и опять отправился к Снейпу за помощью. Северус как раз сдавал на руки семейству последнего из слизеринцев. Увидев кривящуюся мордаху Гарри, с новой прической, одетого в лучшую свою мантию, подбитую темно-зеленым бархатом ( тётя Петуния умела выбирать вещи) в перчатках и шляпе, Снейп уже догадался, что неизбежен поход в Министерство. Он отправил патронуса Тому Риддлу, а не Лорду Волдеморту, установив тем самым правило для совместных прогулок с Гарри Поттером.  
Гарри даже не радовался, паршивец, думал Снейп. Как радоваться, когда мозги кипят, думал Поттер.  
Через пятнадцать минут на столике в гостиной декана вспыхнуло маленькое зеленое облачко с одним приглашением. "Гарри Дж. Поттеру" - значилось на нем. В развлечение для Гарри (как считал Снейп) или в лечение больного (как думал Гарри) входило: Рождественский утренний бал, прогулка по Косой аллее, Рождественский обед и абонемент в театр на выбор.  
"На выбор", как растолковал Снейп, входил подарок от Лорда Волдеморта или же Рождественская премьера, которые Том Риддл просто обожал. После нее предлагалась еще одна встреча, о роли которой Снейп умолчал. Гарри со вздохом ("Неблагодарный щенок", - подумал Снейп) принял приглашение и только Рождественский обед его привлек. Гарри еще лениво подумал, что не зря Драко гонял его по застольному этикету.  
\- Атриум! - крикнул Снейп, бросая по ноги дымолетный порошок и придерживая паршивца Поттера...  
Гарри мягко встал на ноги. Десятки глаз устремились в сторону камина, где вышел Гарри Поттер. Они ждали его? Кто все эти люди?


	11. Глава 11, в которой Голос наслаждается праздниками

— Милорд, вы все-таки запустили Лотерею, — подобострастно произнес профессор Снейп. Журналисты непрестанно щелкали колдокамерами, особенно стараясь для мистера Гарри Поттера, который решительно ничего не понимал, но, по велению Тома-в-голове, улыбался до ушей.  
— Я запустил ее ещё в октябре, — ответил Лорд Волдеморт, улыбаясь так же, как Гарри Поттер, — но мне не понравилось. Я приказал лотерейному барабану поскорее закончить этот балаган. Похоже на откуп или торговлю людьми, — скривился Волдеморт.  
 _«Мне не понравилось?_ — удивился Том-в-голове, появившийся как чертик из табакерки. — _Да я мечтал о такой Лотерее всю жизнь! Странно»_.  
«Я хочу есть, — взмолился мысленно Поттер, — и лечь»  
 _«Цыц! —_ прикрикнул Том-в-голове. _— Развлечения только начинаются»_  
Том Риддл улыбнулся Гарри, как доброму и старому приятелю. Гарри зарделся.  
— Хочешь проказничать? — тихо спросил Министр. — Сегодня тебе все разрешено.  
— Нет, — надулся Гарри. — Хочу на бал. И на обед. И даже на премьеру в театр, — зажмурился он в предвкушении праздника.  
Том Риддл-настоящий подал Гарри руку. Все министерское (и не только) общество взревело от начавшегося праздничного шоу. Гарри схватился за руку как тонущий среди скал без надежды на помощь. Ослепительно красивый Министр в темно-зеленой мантии и Гарри Поттер в слизеринской школьной мантии, удивительно гармонично сочетавшейся с министерской. Профессор Снейп удивленно моргнул. Его посетило настолько бредовое видение, что он захотел поскорее забыть о нём. Он поторопился в Отдел тайн закончить все, чтобы праздники оказались свободными от дел.  
Гарри наслаждался музыкой, казавшейся ему несколько старомодной, но не менее восхитительной, чем сам Лорд. Гарри обрадовался закускам, поданными на столе у входа, общением с Томом-настоящим, встревавшим Голосом, отчего голова Гарри пополнилась знанием о более тонкой разнице между привидением и инферием. Беседа приняла более живой оборот, когда Гарри рассказал о старом заклятии завивки волос, которое выучил с утра из девчоночьей книжки о бытовых чарах, и когда Том Риддл и Том-в-голове обсудили монстров, живущих в Гренландии, несмотря на устаревшие на десять лет знания.  
На балу, естественно, танцевали. Гарри заметил Люциуса Малфоя, заигрывавшего с собственной женой, так сильно женщина была похожа на Драко. Гарри пытался угадать, кто чьи родители, но Риддл просто называл фамилию. В какую-то минуту взгляд Милорда скользнул на крепкое и ладное тело мальчишки, и невольно вздохнул.  
 _"Слишком мал ты для танцев с Лордом,_ \- воскликнул Голос. _\- Мерлин, почему тебе не шестнадцать!"_  
Гарри обиделся и стал отстукивать джигу. Лорд усмехнулся и приказал задать ритм ирландским танцам. Светское Общество оживилось, вышло десять человек - и они зажгли! Гарри, не отходя от Министра, тоже пританцовывал, так что ему тоже достался благосклонный взгляд Правителя.  
\- Надо помочь вашему клубу, - подытожил Лорд Волдеморт. - Школе нужна моя помощь. Я за нее Люциуса на растерзание отдал...  
Затем был не менее ослепительный обед. Гарри не знал и половины блюд, но с аппетитом подрастающего спортсмена набросился на еду. Зная о своей диете, Гарри выбирал то, что ему можно есть, и не оставлял ни крошки. Он помнил о занятиях Драко и тщательно работал ножом и вилкой. Волдеморт был приятно впечатлен манерами мальчика.  
После обеда сонный Гарри и неутомимый Господин Министр прогулялись по Косой аллее, где для Гарри было приобретено за счет Министра все, на чем останавливался взгляд Гарри более пяти секунд. Гарри только смущенно поглядывал на своего спутника, но Том Риддл благодушно улыбался и ни разу не возразил. Гарри почти влюбился в эту улыбку.  
Что же сам Том Риддл? Как он относился к Гарри Поттеру? Отношение было неоднозначным, ведь он убил его родителей, сопротивлявшихся его политике. Годовалый мальчик мало что может предложить Лорду, одиннадцатилетний, по правде, тоже. Но в голове Тома уже созрел план привязать к себе мальчишку. Гарри хорош, только если бы не эти дурацкие очки!  
Гарри и Риддл, довольные прогулкой, зашли в волшебный театр. Это развлечение прижилось в магическом мире, которое Лорд Волдеморт привнес из магловских. Волшебники сначала не поняли в чем соль, но используя волшебство, увлеклись. Теперь постановки были похожи на цирковое представление с репликами и актерской игрой. Лорду Волдеморту нравились Рождественские постановки, о чем Гарри не подозревал. Он вообще не знал, как изменило обладание властью самого Риддла.  
В общем, они зашли в театр. Гарри и Том сначала поправили себе прически, и только затем вышли на публику. Оркестр заиграл туш. Многие поворачивалась, кланялись или просто глазели. Журналисты щелкали колдокамерами. "Жизнь прекрасна", - подумал Гарри, держась за руку Лорда.  
 _"Она может быть еще прекраснее, -_ туманно произнес Том-в-голове, _\- но ты еще мал думать об этом"_  
Началось представление. Гарри догадался почти сразу:  
\- "Оливер Твист", - и вцепился в руку Лорда клещами.  
Волдеморт скривился, он не любил вспоминать свое детство, но Гарри одухотворенно смотрел волшебное представление по любимой книжке. Он не заметил, что его рука все время поглаживала лордовскую в успокаивающем жесте. Именно эту руку запомнил Лорд Волдеморт, прощаясь после волшебной театральной постановки.  
\- Спасибо, Том, - сказал напоследок Гарри. - Мы еще встретимся! - и улыбнулся своей самой озорной улыбкой.  
Снейп сердито затолкал Поттера в министерской камин, потому что из-за него одного приходилось сидеть в Хогвартсе. Поскольку его семьей была работа, то, в принципе, он ничего не терял.  
Том вздохнул. Северус еще не нашел средство повлиять на мальчишку, но еще рано. Он кисло улыбнулся, и неизвестный министерский работник шарахнулся от него, боясь гнева шефа. "Власть одного хороша, разделенная власть - уже не власть", - думал он, заталкивая мысль о Гарри Поттере подальше.  
Риддл вернулся в Министерство только за попугаем. Фэйри уже надоел всех вхожих к Министру сведениями о Гарри Поттере. С утра попугай, щелкая клювом, всем рассказывал, что Гарри на пробежке, затем "Гарри Поттер кушает", в дневное время сообщал, что "Гарри Поттер делает уроки". Жизнь Лорда оказалась настолько обогащена Гарри Поттером, что Люциус Малфой - первый помощник Министра по финансам - дергался, слыша имя Поттера. Он ненавидел Гарри Поттера! Он ненавидел этого попугая!  
Гарри в замке не скучал. Том-в-голове приказал пробежек не пропускать, и потребовал добавить силовые упражнения. Для этого Гарри присвоил себе одну гирю из Спортивного клуба в личное пользование. "Только три раза, но я сумею поднять ее сто раз", - пообещал он сам себе.  
На Рождество Гарри не спалось, и он бродил по Хогвартсу. В одном кабинете юный слизеринец нашел волшебное зеркало, в котором отражался Том Риддл. Иногда мелькали родители, чаще всего школа, и Гарри расстраивался, ничего не зная о своем наибольшем желании. Тогда же Дамблдор нашел Гарри и запретил смотреть в зеркало, заперев класс. Гарри обрадовался, он прям чувствовал, как из него уходили силы.  
День подарков наступил внезапно. Казалось, только лег, а уже пришлось вставать. Первой была мысль "подарки!", и с воплем индейцев кинулся в гостиную, где стояла Слизеринская елочка. Подарков оказалось неожиданно много. Дядя Вернон прислал еще один теплый спортивный костюм ярко-желтого цвета. "На смену" , - как написал он. Тетя Петуния прислала от себя огромный кусок жирного и высокопитательного торта, который Гарри засомневался есть, Дадли - неожиданно! - скакалку. "Хм, - обрадовался Гарри, - замечательный подарок! Нашим боксерам пригодится".   
Еще в подарок были блокнот и перья от Гермионы, книга об этикете от Драко Малфоя, незаменимый подарок от профессора Снейпа - Перечное зелье. "Отлично", - удовлетворенно отметил Гарри. И вот последний подарок, неизвестно от кого, мантия с легкой шелковой тканью. "Используй ее с умом", - написано было в сопроводительном письме. Том-в-голове так заорал, что Гарри на минуту выпал из реальности.  
 _"Мантия-невидимка!_ \- орал Голос. - _Ох, мы всех уделаем!"_  
"Кого это - всех? " - недоуменно спросил наивный Гарри.  
 _"Врагов!"_ \- счастливо ответил Голос.  
"Разве у меня есть враги?" - спросил Поттер.  
 _"Нет,_ \- сник Голос. - _Но мантия невидимка - отличная вещь в хозяйстве"_  
Гарри с мантией в кармане пришел на завтрак.У него был настолько счастливый вид, что профессор Снейп забеспокоился.  
\- Поттер, вы пьяны? - спросил он, пристально вглядываясь Гарри в лицо.  
\- Нет, профессор, что вы! - засмеялся Гарри, - просто мне много подарков подарили.  
\- Много подарков? - поднял бровь профессор. - От клуба поклонников Гарри Поттера?  
\- От них как раз почти ничего, - сказал Гарри, налегая на молочную овсяную кашу, несмотря на обилие жирных и сладких пирогов, которые, кажется, нравились одному директору Хогвартса.  
Гарри совсем забыл о подарках от Тома Риддла, которые прибыли через камин декана Слизерина, но прежде чем Снейп что-либо сказал, убежал качать мускулы в Спортивном клубе. Он хотел быть достойным другом Тому Риддлу, не представляя себе, что его уже давно Господин Министр собирается удержать возле себя любой ценой.


	12. Глава 12, в которой Голос празднует свой день рождения

О подарках Тома Риддла, Лорда Волдеморта, Гарри вспомнил на пятый день каникул после обеда. Мальчик с гиканьем и вприпрыжку побежал в слизеринские подземелья. Он нетерпеливо забарабанил в дверь кабинета декана.  
\- Профессор Снейп! Откройте, а то дверь выломаю!  
Снейп с недовольным видом открыл дверь. Когда он увидел счастливую мордашку Поттера, он понял, зачем тот пришел, и обреченно махнул рукой.  
\- Иди, Поттер, забирай свои сокровища. Твои подарки уже мозолят мне глаза.  
Гарри сел на ковер в гостиной декана Слизерина, чтобы разобрать свои подарки. Первой на глаза попалась упакованная метла "Нимбус-2000". Гарри не торопился ее вскрывать, опасаясь, что метла взлетит сама. Затем взгляд Гарри остановился на новенькой мантии от мадам Малкин. Гарри настолько восхитился ею, что Том Риддл без возражений купил ее. Утепленные перчатки из драконьей кожи - для прогулок. Серебряный котел для Зельеварения, на который Снейп взглянул с нескрываемым интересом. Замечательные весы, измеряющие ингредиенты с величайшей точностью. Затем сладости, которые Гарри отложил в сторону, чтобы угощать приятелей. Книги по бытовым Чарам, Темным Искусствам и посвященные опасным тварям, обитающих по всему миру. Последним подарком была бутылка, внутри которой находилась маленькая копия фрегата. При открытии каждого подарка Гарри тихонько взгвизгивал, настолько его захватила щедрость Лорда Волдеморта.  
\- Поттер, заканчивайте, - обратился к юному слизеринцу Снейп, - вы меня задерживаете.  
Гарри поднял глаза от подарков и изумился изысканному наряду Снейпа.  
\- Вы уходите, профессор? - пискнул он. - Куда?  
\- В Министерство, - охотно ответил Снейп. - Неужели вы думаете, что я пропущу сегодняшний вечер?  
\- Какой же сегодня праздник? - недоуменно спросил Гарри.  
\- Новый год, паршивец! - рявкнул Снейп.  
 _"Ха-ха,_ \- хмыкнул Том-в-голове. - _Сегодня мой день рождения. Наверняка собралось все Министерство. Весь волшебный мир должен ликовать!"_  
\- День рождения Волдеморта? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Тебя не приглашали, - буркнул Снейп.  
Гарри тут же заупрямился.  
\- Я все равно поздравлю Тома Риддла, - заявил он.  
Декан мысленно застонал. Не хватало еще искать слизеринца по Косой аллее или всему магическому Лондону. С Поттера станется аппарировать в Лондон без лицензии и расщепиться на тысячу кусочков чисто из вредности. Но, учитывая желание Господина Министра приблизить мальчика к себе, Снейп решил, что Гарри Поттер будет желанным гостем.  
\- Собирайся, Поттер, - рявкнул Снейп. - На сборы пять минут!  
Гарри с астрономической скоростью рванул в свою спальню. Ему нужна была только одна вещь, - новогодняя открытка, которые в изобилии прислала тётя Петуния.Он поскорее нацарапал поздравление и рванул к декану, чтобы надеть новую мантию. Заклинание завивки волос - и перед Снейпом стоял мальчик-куколка, настолько он был очарователен.  
 _"Все равно нос не дорос,_ \- фыркнул Том-в-голове, - _тебе еще расти и расти"_  
"И мускулы нарастить", - задумался Гарри.  
\- Поттер, не витайте в облаках, - процедил Снейп, - быстро в камин.  
На плечо Гарри легла рука профессора. Второй рукой Снейп бросил дымолетный порошок под ноги и крикнул:  
\- Атриум!  
Как ни странно, количество людей в Министерстве не блистало многочисленностью. К камину, из которого вышли Снейп и Гарри, подошел аврор и потребовал приглашение. Снейп достал свое, но аврор прицепился к Гарри Поттеру, который блистал на передовице 'Пророка" три дня с рукой Министра, и не мог не узнать его.  
\- Оставь, Долиш, - раздался тихий голос Министра, - мальчик - мой друг и желанный гость везде, куда бы я ни пошел.  
\- Вы уверены, сэр? Он не будет угрозой для вашего существования? - вьедливо спросил аврор, в котором Лорд ценил дотошность и любовь к деталям в ведении криминальных дел.  
\- Уверен, - хмыкнул Волдеморт и протянул руку Гарри Поттеру.  
Но Гарри не желал идти как маленький мальчик за руку и легко прикоснулся к предплечью Министра. Он не малявка!  
Откуда и взялись ровная спина, развернутые плечи и размеренная речь. Гарри заподозрил махинации Тома-в-голове. Но тот сидел на воображаемом троне и жадно впитывал впечатления. Значит, Гарри сам хотел выглядеть лучше. Ну что ж, примем к сведению.  
\- Тебе понравились подарки? - светским тоном спросил Лорд, будто он их сам выбирал, а не Гарри.  
\- Очень, - искренне ответил мальчик.  
\- Не желаешь ли прогуляться еще раз? - вкрадчиво спросил Волдеморт.  
\- Только без покупок, - поморщился Гарри. - Я бы мороженого поел. Холодненького! Летом предпочел бы фруктовый лёд. Другого мне нельзя.  
Лорд подвел Гарри к фуршетному столу, изюминкой которого было то, что каждое празднование еда сменялась на что-то другое, отличное от прошлого приема пищи. На этот раз приглашенные вкушали мороженое и бисквиты с разными начинками. Неизменным атрибутом торжества оставалось шампанское. Гарри было слишком рано пить, и он всего лишь положил шарик зеленого мороженого в вафельный стаканчик. Лорд стал пристально наблюдать, как Гарри ест мороженое. Снейп коршуном следил за Лордом и Гарри. Их сближение не должно быть таким быстрым. Северус нужно было объяснить Гарри политику Волдеморта, его сильные и слабые стороны, но наблюдать за тоскливым взглядом Лорда было выше его сил.  
\- Милорд, пять лет, - намекнул Снейп.  
\- Что? - опомнился Министр.  
Снейп кивнул на мальчишку.  
\- Ах да, пять лет, - вспомнил Том Риддл. И добавил: - Гарри, с твоего позволения я обойду своих гостей. Они собрались здесь ради меня.  
Лицо Гарри вмиг зарделось. Он вытащил из кармана мантии открытку и протянул Министру.  
\- Это вам, сэр, - смущенно произнес Гарри, - я не знал, что у вас день рождения, и подарка не приготовил.  
\- Что ты, Гарри, - мягко сказал Волдеморт, трепля мальчика по щеке, - самый лучший подарок для меня - это ты сам!  
Гарри смутился, а Том-в-голове издал клич.  
 _"Мы ему понравились!_ \- закричал Голос. - _Мой день рождения удался!"_ \- и в блаженном состоянии откинулся на спинку воображаемого трона.  
Снейп не отходил от Поттера ни на шаг. Он казался мрачным привидением в своей черной блестящей мантии, но Гарри нисколько не тяготило его присутствие. Гарри поглазел на гостей, чьи имена напоминали об однокурсниках в школе, на строгих авроров, шнырявших тут и там, на женщин в великолепных нарядах. Одна из них с роскошной гривой темных волос в вычурном зеленом платье смотрела на Гарри с открытой неприязнью.  
 _"Берегись, это Беллатрикс Лестрейндж,_ \- произнес Том-в-голове. - _Эта женщина - огонь!"_  
Голос содрогнулся, а Гарри остановился как вкопанный.  
"Вы были... вместе? - спросил Поттер. - Поэтому она так на меня смотрит? Но я-то тут причём?"  
 _"На данный момент, как я сейчас наблюдаю, фаворитов у меня нет. А Белла можете любого моего фаворита сжить со света, кроме тебя. У тебя иммунитет против всех моих врагов"_  
"Белла - твой враг? - спросил Гарри.  
 _"Не друг,_ \- поморщился Том-в-голове. - _Но она прекрасно справляется со связями с общественностью, и я ценю ее вклад в общее дело"_  
\- Гарри, не достаточно ли политики? - шепнул Снейп. - Может, вернемся в Хогвартс?  
Кроме глаз, ничто в декане не выдавало, что он выпил четыре бокала шампанского. Гарри согласился, хотя ему понравилось кивать аристократам, болтать о погоде, о ценах на недвижимость и притеснении на оборотней. Снейп схватил с полки камина щепотку дымолетного порошка, прижал Гарри, что тот не мог вздохнуть, и крикнул : "Хогвартс!"  
Гарри приземлился на колени. Дым с камина не желал развеиваться и осел на волосах, лице и плечах профессора Снейпа. Тот сразу стал похож на зеленокожего монстра.  
\- Что за шутки! - рассердился Северус.  
\- Кажется, Том Риддл зачаровал дымолетный порошок, - давясь от смеха, проговорил Гарри.  
\- Скорей всего, - пробормотал Снейп, устраиваясь спать на диване прямо в одежде. Сразу же раздался храп выпившего человека.  
Гарри улыбнулся, собрал свои подарки в кучу и вышел из гостиной декана.  
 _"Замечательное Рождество, превосходный Новый год, прекрасный день рождения, -_ произнес Голос. - _Теперь тебя впереди ждет день рождения Северуса Снейпа. Как ты думаешь, кто его будет поздравлять?"_  
Гарри издал полузадушенный вхслип.  
"Опять Волдеморт?" - обреченно спросил он.  
 _"Не только,_ \- хитро ответил Голос, не желающий становиться видимым. - _Северуса поздравит половина Министерства магии, весь Хогвартс, Гильдия Зельеваров и..."_ \- загадочно замолчал Том-в-голове.  
"Кто еще?" - Гарри стало интересно.  
 _"И его любовник",_ \- прошептал Голос.  
"Кто?" - подпрыгнул Гарри, и подарки рассыпались по его спальне.  
 _"Вот это нам предстоит узнать",_ \- загадочно произнес Голос.  
Гарри завопил. Кажется, беззаботное детство под действием таблеток, когда мальчик плохо слышал Голос в голове, подходило к концу.


End file.
